MAMA
by Miura Raichi
Summary: Huang Zi Tao tidak pernah menyangka, kalau dia adalah satu dari 12 Legenda yang hilang, dan dia adalah mutiara hitam ke-12 dari 11 yang hilang. "Semua menghilang untuk satu dunia yang baru, Bumi. Tempatmu sekarang tinggal, bocah." IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO AND KAISOO HERE. COUPLE LAIN BERMUNCULAN SEIRING FICT BERLANJUT.
1. Chapter 1

Title : MAMA

Author : Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi

Rated : T, tapi kemungkinan akan berubah. Hoho~

Pairing : Main Pair (KrisTao and KaiSoo) couple lain akan bermunculan seiring berlanjutnya fict

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Supranatural

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Huang Zi Tao tidak pernah menyangka, kalau dia adalah satu dari 12 Legenda yang hilang, dan dia adalah mutiara hitam ke-12 dari 11 yang hilang. "Semua menghilang untuk satu dunia yang baru, Bumi. Tempatmu sekarang tinggal, bocah." IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO AND KAISOO HERE. COUPLE LAIN BERMUNCULAN SEIRING FICT BERLANJUT.

 **Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

 **NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS XD**

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

Sekali lagi, fict ini hanya fiksi. Asli karangan. Kalau mau flame karena khayalan Rai, **I don't care. I've warned you ^^**

Seorang pria manis terlihat sedang duduk didekat sebuah pohon yang ada dibelakang rumahnya. Malam adalah yang paling ia favoritkan. Semua akan memutar seperti film ketika malam. Memutar kenangan masa kecil yang akan selalu diingat.

"Tao-yah, kau selalu mudah ditemukan disini, hm? Sudah makan? Aku bawa cemilan." Pria manis itu menoleh dan menemukan seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah khas yang tampan. Tangannya membawakan sepiring kudapan. Cake? Mungkin?

"Ah…akan aku makan nanti.." jawab pria manis bernama Tao itu. Matanya masih menatapi jeli langit malam dengan bintang yang berhamburan. Ditangannya, buku tebal dengan banyak gambar bintang dipegang dengan erat. Sesekali, tangannya menulis sesuatu di note kecil miliknya.

"Apa menariknya rasi bintang, Tao?" Tao menoleh pada pria itu dan tersenyum kecil.

"Zhoumi-ge juga, apa menariknya Henly-ge?" Tao kali ini bertanya dengan nada bercanda. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu terkekeh kecil.

"Hm ya…Henly…segala padanya begitu special..dia membuatku melupakan segala kepedihan."

"Nah, kira-kira jawabanku sama denganmu, Ge. Kau ingat ketika kakek masih hidup? Ketika beliau duduk disini bersama kita setiap malam, dan bercerita banyak dongeng?"

"Ah ya. Aku masih ingat..tapi, sebaiknya jangan sering mengingat kakek, Peach. Aku yakin kakek ingin tenang disana tanpa kita terlalu sering memikirkan kakek. Lagipula…sudah 2 tahun, kan?" Zhoumi berkata dengan nada seolah membujuk. Tao menunduk, berusaha melupakan kesedihannya pada memori 2 tahun silam. ZiTao mengangkat wajahnya dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Hm…2 tahun kepergian kakek dan aku masih lebih suka tinggal disini."

"Tidak ingin berniat pulang ke Barcelona? Ayah dan Ibu pasti merindukan kita, peach…"

"Ge, kalau gege ingin kembali ke Barcelona, silahkan saja..aku…ingin tinggal dulu disini, aku lebih tenang dirumah kakek yang ada disini, udaranya, suasananya, orang-orangnya…segalanya.."

"Apa bedanya Barcelona?"

"Beda sekali…kalau aku disana, Ibu dan Ayah akan tetap sibuk, kan?"

Kali ini, keduanya diam. Zhoumi yang tersenyum pahit.

"Apa kau tahu kalau ibu sedang membutuhkan kita?" Zhoumi bertanya tanpa menatap Tao. Tao menoleh, mata kecokelatan gelap miliknya menatap Zhoumi. Zhoumi tersenyum.

"Ibu sedang sakit disana dan butuh kita, Tao…" Tao kali ini diam, tidak berani bicara.

Kedua orangtuanya sangat sibuk di Barcelona. Dan selalu tidak memiliki waktu untuk keduanya, hingga akhirnya Tao memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah tua milik kakeknya yang ada di San Francisco. Lebih tenang, dan lebih membuatnya nyaman. Lalu, Zhoumi menyusul dan selalu berniat mengajak Tao pulang sebulan belakangan ini.

"Ibu…sakit? Sakit apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi ibu sepertinya sangat membutuhkan kita..pikirkanlah Tao, bila kau pulang ke Barcelona denganku besok, kau mungkin bisa mengubah segalanya…"

"Besok?! Tapi..aku bahkan belum mempersiapkan-"

"Tiket dan Visa sudah aku siapkan. Paspormu juga sudah aku atur. Ikutlah denganku besok. Tenang saja, kalau semua sudah beres dan kau bisa kembali lagi kesini lain waktu atau ketika ibu sudah sehat dan memulai kembali aktifitasnya, bagaimana?"

Tao diam sejenak. Bukunya ditutup dan helaan nafas keluar darinya. Seberapa kesalnya ia pada kedua orangtuanya, Tao tetap menyayangi orangtuanya.

"Hm, baiklah. Aku ikut. Biarkan aku masuk dan mengurus segala kepergian kita..jam berapa kita berangkat?"

Zhoumi tersenyum.

"Jam 9."

.

.

.

Perjalanan panjang yang mereka lalui cukup membuat keduanya letih. Syukurlah pemandangan langit yang bersih membuat Tao tidak banyak mengeluh. Pelayanannnya juga sangat hebat.

Kini, keduanya sampai di Barcelona. Sebuah kota di Spanyol dan merupakan ibukota wilayah otonom Katalonia. Berdiri pada 230 SM dan kota ini berperan sebagai galeri hidup dari arsitektur dan dekorasi bergaya modernis dan Art Nouveau. Kuil-kuil dan bangunan karta arsitek Antoni Gaudi, gereja abad pertengahan, sisa tembok Romawi dan plaza. Jelasnya, Barcelona adalah Parisnya Spanyol.

Tao tersenyum menatap keindahan Barcelona yang selalu semakin indah. Zhoumi juga tersenyum disampingnya.

Taxi yang sudah dipesan Zhoumi mengantarkan mereka pada rumah keluarga mereka. Tao sesekali menikmati kudapan kecilnya, dan Zhoumi meminum banyak kopi. Mereka sampai sekitar pukul 16:35 dan sekarang sudah pukul 17:15.

"Aku sudah nyaris lupa seperti apa Barcelona…" mata hitam kecokelatan gelap itu menerawang jauh dibalik kacamata hitam miliknya.

"Wajar saja, ZiTao. Kau lebih memfokuskan segalanya pada San Francisco ketimbang tempatmu besar." Zhoumi membalas tanpa melihat ZiTao. Ia memfokuskan dirinya pada majalah olahraga yang ada dipangkuannya.

"Tapi aku lebih suka di Qing Dao. Tempatku dilahirkan, dan gara-gara pekerjaan ayah di Barcelona, kita harus pindah kesini dan melupakan tempat kelahiranku. Sudah lebih dari 10 tahun aku tidak ke sana…" mata ZiTao menerawang kosong, seolah gairah hidupnya sudah disedot keluar. Zhoumi tersenyum getir dan membiarkan supir taxi membawa mereka masuk sebuah pekarangan rumah yang cukup luas. Rumah tingkat dua dengan arsitektur modern dan minimalis namun tak bisa menutupi bahwa rumah ini cukup besar dan luas.

Dengan dominasi warna hitam, putih dan abu-abu lembut. ZiTao melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dan turun. Zhoumi mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan membayar tagihan dari supir.

Ketika turun, beberapa pelayan sudah menyambut dan ada sekitar 3 orang yang membawa turun barang-barang. ZiTao menatapi rumah dan melihat garasi mobil. ada 2 buah mobil sport yang tidak ditutupi dan satu yang ditutupi. Yang berwarna merah metalik adalah milik Tao, sementara warna hitam adalah Zhoumi. Ada 1 mobil putih yang ditutup, milik ibunya.

Dan satu lagi…

" _Great_ , ayah belum pulang disaat akan jam makan malam!" Tao berbicara dengan nada kesal masuk ke rumah seenaknya. Membuat Kepala pelayan mereka tersenyum getir.

"Jangan dihiraukan, Zi Tao memang seperti itu, kan?" Zhoumi berusaha menghibur pelayan mereka, tak terkecuali kepala pelayan mereka.

"Kami mengerti, Tuan Zhoumi. Kami maklum, tapi Tuan besar akan pulang setengah jam lagi…dia berniat akan makan malam dengan keluarganya…Tuan Zhoumi silahkan istirahat. Kami akan menyiapkan makan malam." Ujar kepala pelayannya sopan. Zhoumi tersenyum dan masuk ke rumah keluarganya.

.

.

.

Tao sepertinya sedikit badmood, pasalnya Zhoumi membohongi dirinya soal ibunya yang sakit. Ibunya terlihat segar dan terlihat tidak sakit sama sekali.

Di ruangan luar biasa dengan nuansa berwarna putih dan abu-abu ini, ZiTao tampak tidak berselera makan. Padahal, hidangan lengkap masakan China ada dimeja makan, bahkan ada makanan favoritnya! Meja bundar ini terasa dingin akibat mood ZiTao yang buruk.

"Kau berdusta, Ge." Bisik ZiTao kesal. Zhoumi tertawa kecil. Dia benar-benar kalau Zhoumi menjalankan ide ibu mereka.

"Ayolah, lihat segi positifnya? Kita jadi berkumpul, kan? Ibu sudah bilang dengan kita kalau dia tidak akan bekerja diluar terlalu lama, dia akan lebih sering dirumah. Mungkin memang hanya ayah yang akan sibuk."

"Ck..!"

"ZiTao, bagaimana rasanya di San Francisco?" tanya ibunya lembut. Maid beberapa kali menuangkan anggur non alcohol pada ibunya.

"Hn…menyenangkan." Balas ZiTao seadanya. Ibunya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau semakin dewasa…semakin manis, semakin tampan..tapi sifat kekanakkanmu tidak pernah berubah, nak." Ujar ibunya lalu meneguk 2 tegukan kecil anggurnya. ZiTao melirik.

"Lalu?"

"Aku pulang, semuanya..~!" semua melirik ke sumber suara dan menemukan ayah mereka sekaligus kepala keluarga di rumah ini. ZiTao memutar matanya dan meneguk setengah air putih pada gelasnya.

Pria itu duduk dan melepaskan jasnya. Seorang maid dengan sigap mengambil jas milik ayah ZiTao.

"Aku melewatkan lembur hingga tengah malam untuk makan bersama keluarga kecilku, ditambah lagi aku mendengar bahwa 2 anak lelakiku pulang, aku sangat senang sekali! Bagaimana SF, Taozi?"

ZiTao melirik.

"Hm…menarik..juga menyenangkan.." ayahnya tersenyum melihat ZiTao. Dia tahu, sangat tahu kalau ZiTao begini juga karena sikapnya.

"Ah! Ayo kita makan! Ayah sudah sangat lapar, lihat ZiTao, ada hot pot! Kau suka, kan? Makanlah yang banyak. Kau nampak sangat kurus." Ayahnya berujar dengan nada riang.

"Hm…"

"Apa perlu aku suapi agar kau sedikit bereaksi, ZiTao?" tegur kakaknya dengan nada bercanda. ZiTao menoleh dan mulai makan. Dan semua tertawa melihat sikap ZiTao.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

ZiTao terlihat berdiam diri dikamarnya. Duduk di sofa yang ada dikamarnya dan memutar-mutar _globe_. Kebosanan sudah menggerogotinya lebih parah ketika dipesawat tadi. Kalau saja dia masih di SF, mungkin sekarang ia menikmati burger atau semacamnya dipekarangan rumah kakeknya. Menatapi langit, dan menikmati angin malam yang sangat menenangkan dirinya.

"Waktu…terasa lambat…" bisik ZiTao pelan. Jemarinya masih memutar _globe_ itu perlahan. ZiTao melirik buku catatannya, bibir itu tersenyum tipis menatap setiap catatan, hingga ia menemukan selembar foto. Foto yang selalu akan dia simpan. Fotonya yang tertawa riang bersama kakeknya.

Kakek ZiTao adalah seorang Sejarawan dan seorang Arkeolog. ZiTao sering menghabiskan waktunya dirumah kakeknya. Dan setiap malam dengan teropong bintang, ia, Zhoumi dan kakeknya akan menatapi bintang.

Dan dongeng yang selalu diceritakan oleh kakeknya adalah 12 legenda yang hilang, dan mutiara ke dua belas dari 11 bintang. Aneh, kan? ZiTao bahkan susah sekali mencernanya.

ZiTao memasukkan foto itu ke dalam buku catatannya dan membuka balkon kamarnya. Angin malam Barcelona menerpa dirinya. Membiarkan tiap inchi kulit itu disejukkan.

Angin itu semakin kuat, membiarkan ZiTao menikmati hawa dinginnya. Matanya menerawang langit dan bergumam kecil. Sebetulnya, ia masih kesal dengan keluarganya.

Dimulai dari Ayahnya, ibunya dan sedikit ia tidak begitu senang dengan tingkah Zhoumi. Betapa tidak? Ayahnya sudah membuat keputusan untuk pindah ke Barcelona dan membuatnya kehilangan teman-teman masa kecilnya. Terutama sosok pria lembut yang dia anggap seperti kakaknya.

Zhang Yi Xing yang bisa ia panggil Lay. Pria yang sangat lembut. Ia juga sangat mahir memainkan piano dan gitar. Ia juga mahir sekali membuat senandung lembut yang akan sukses membuat ZiTao terlelap tidur.

Semuanya ditinggalkan ZiTao hanya karena ayahnya. Saat pindah ke Barcelona, ia susah berkomunikasi dan susah mendapatkan teman. Karena tidak tahan, akhirnya dia memilih _Home Schooling_.

Lalu, ibunya menyusul ayahnya yang sibuk bekerja. Dan akhirnya Zhoumi menyusul. Sibuk dengan kuliah dan pekerjaannya sebagai pemusik dan _song writer_ yang cukup laku keras. Ini, membuatnya frustasi dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama kakeknya. Kakeknya akan selalu ada untuknya. Menemaninya, bercerita banyak kisah ketika berpetualang dalam membantu banyak sejarawan dan arkeolog lainnya.

Ia juga akan membacakan dongeng-dongeng yang menarik dibuku tua miliknya. Dan ketika kakeknya meninggal, ZiTao sangat terpukul. Ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan mengurung diri dikamar kakeknya dan makan juga ia tak tertaur. 2 tahun, dan rasa terpukul itu masih jelas sekali.

ZiTao duduk di ayunan kayu untuk dua orang yang ada di balkonnya dan membiarkan pakaian tipisnya tak melindungi seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Kemungkinan ZiTao terserang flu bisa saja terjadi.

Dia teringat cerita neneknya yang seorang dosen sejarah di Universitas, tapi menghilang karena membantu para sejarawan berburu potongan cerita ditempat yang belum diketahui.

ZiTao diam, lebih tenang sama seperti malam. Hingga bunyi lonceng kecil membuatnya tersadar.

"Hm?"

ZiTao berusaha mencari suara lonceng itu dan suara itu menghilang.

"Apa karena tadi aku minum anggur? Bukannya yang aku minum non alcohol?" ZiTao menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. ZiTao melirik jam, dan kembali kebingungan. Kalau seandainya dia berhalusinasi karena mengantuk, tidak mungkin. Dia tidak mengantuk dan waktu masih menunjukkan 20:15.

ZiTao masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup balkonnya. Mulai mengganti pakainnya dengan pakaian tidur dan mencuci wajahnya. ZiTao membuka ponselnya sejenak.

Mungkin dia akan sedikit jalan-jalan mulai besok. Mungkin menikmati secangkir kopi di café kesukaannya bukan hal buruk.

Ia mulai membaringkan tubuhnya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya sejenak dan mulai memejamkan mata.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hello, disini Raichi ^^

Balik lagi dengan fict Fantasy :"V

Maafkan aku, rasanya nulis di Fantasy kayak nulis cerita harian. Lebih nyaman :V ketauan suka ngehayal :"V

Fict ini sebenarnya udah dulu aku susun, bahkan lebih dulu aku rancang ketimbang WOLF. Tapi aku gak nyangka Wolf yang lebih duluan aku publish :"V

Well then, review please untuk prolog pendek ini? :"V

Sign,

Raichi.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : MAMA

Author : Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi

Rated : T

Pairing : Main Pair (KrisTao and KaiSoo sebagai main pair) couple lain akan bermunculan seiring berlanjutnya fict

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Supranatural

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent.

Summary : Huang Zi Tao tidak pernah menyangka, kalau dia adalah satu dari 12 Legenda yang hilang, dan dia adalah mutiara hitam ke-12 dari 11 yang hilang. "Semua menghilang untuk satu dunia yang baru, Bumi. Tempatmu sekarang tinggal, bocah." IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO AND KAISOO HERE. COUPLE LAIN BERMUNCULAN SEIRING FICT BERLANJUT.

 **Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

 **NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS XD**

.

.

Mata itu bergerak liar dalam pejaman matanya. Iris berwarna dark brown itu nampak seolah berusaha membiasakan diri dengan lingkungan sekitar. Helaan nafas lelah keluar dari mulutnya. Ia duduk dan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidurnya. Matanya nampak lelah sekali. Telapak tangannya mengusap wajahnya agar pikiran dan nyawanya terkumpul sepenuhnya. Bibir kucingnya bergumam -mengumpat lebih tepatnya- dengan tidak jelas.

"Aku benci Barcelona…"

Tao tengah menatapi dirinya didepan cermin. Parasnya indah, wajahnya seperti batu pualam yang disiram cahaya rembulan, matanya tak begitu besar namun matanya tajam. Bila ia menatapmu, ia seolah mengintimidasimu. Namun salami matanya, ia mengintimidasimu dengan kelembutan, kerapuhan dan kepolosannya.

Bibir kucing itu berwarna pink pucat namun terlihat lembut. Matanya kosong, nampak tak bersemangat. Ia terlihat melamun, seolah ada yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Ada apa denganmu, ZiTao?" desis ZiTao pada dirinya sendiri didepan cermin.

Tak lama, suara ketukan pintu kamar ZiTao mengalihkan pikirannya. Ia menoleh cuek lalu menghela nafas. "Masuk." Perintahnya cepat. Pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang maid dengan rambut hitam sebahu. Ia memberi hormat sebentar.

"Tuan Muda, Nyonya ingin anda bergabung minum teh bersama dengan beliau dan Tuan Zhoumi di taman." Tao melirik maid itu dan menghela nafas. Baiklah, ada apa lagi? Sudah cukup muak ia dibohongi oleh kakaknya sendiri hingga ia harus pulang ke tempat yang paling ia tidak suka

"Baik, katakan aku akan segera kesana…" Jawaban Tao sudah cukup untuk menjadi tanda bahwa ia sebenarnya sedang badmood. Maid itu membungkuk sopan lalu pergi dari kamar ZiTao. ZiTao tidak berniat untuk sarapan bersama keluarganya. ZiTao mengambil dompet dan ponselnya. Ia segera keluar kamarnya dan meninggalkan bunyi yang cukup kuat dari pintu yang setengah banting itu.

"Ah, kau terlambat, _peach_. Ayah sudah pergi ke kantornya," ujar Zhoumi dengan senyum lebar ketika sosok yang ditunggu telah datang. ZiTao tidak membalas ucapan Zhoumi. Ia duduk dan nampak lebih diam. Sepertinya emosi masih menyelimutinya. Ibunya tersenyum kecil.

Wanita cantik itu memberikan sinyal untuk menuangkan teh pada ZiTao pada maidnya. ZiTao masih membuang muka. Sepertinya anak ini masih tidak suka dengan tinggalnya ia disini.

Ibunya bukan tidak mengerti mengapa anaknya begini dengan dirinya. Ini juga salahnya, tapi prinsip ibunya adalah perbaiki sebelum terlanjur hancur. Dan ibunya berpikir, ia belum terlambat untuk memperbaiki diri.

Wanita itu mulai mengambilkan kue sus untuk ZiTao dan mengarahkannya ke mulut ZiTao. ZiTao menggeleng.

"Apa kau akan menolak ibumu lagi, ZiTao?" tanya ibunya. ZiTao menghela nafas. Ia memang masih menyimpan kemarahan pada keluarganya, tapi ia masih menyayanginya.

"Jangan suapi aku, tanganku tidak cacat ataupun patah. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Tinggal dengan kakek ketika kalian sibuk dan melupakanku cukup mengajariku untuk jadi mandiri." Ujar Tao yang dengan cuek mencomot kue sus di piring lain, bukan dari ibu ZiTao. Wanita itu terasa dihujani paku mendengar ucapan anaknya yang terasa sangat cuek. Ibunya bahkan terdiam.

"ZiTao, jaga bicaramu." Zhoumi menegur. Matanya menajam dan suaranya yang rendah seolah menandakan ia menahan emosinya. ZiTao menatap santai. Ia mendengus remeh.

"Apa? Bukankah kau dulu juga setuju? Jangan memiliki banyak wajah, 'kakak'. Manusia diberikan wajah hanya satu, agar tidak banyak muka dan tidak menjadi munafik, mata didepan agar melihat masa depan agar tak melihat masa lalu dan mulut didepan untuk tidak membicarakan orang lain dibelakang. Kalau kau tak menyukai sikapku yang jujur, katakan sekarang."

Atmosfer terasa begitu dingin. Zhoumi benar-benar nyaris diluar batas kesabarannya. ZiTao menghela nafas lalu menatap keluarganya.

"Maafkan aku yang mulai hilang kendali. Aku akan pergi dan sarapan diluar." Ujar ZiTao lalu bangkit dan berjalan keluar. Ibunya nampak murung. Zhoumi menggenggam tangan ibunya, berusaha menyemangati.

"Tenanglah, dia akan kembali seperti semula. Ia hanya masih tidak mau menerima kenyataan kakek yang meninggal dan masa lalu…" Zhoumi berusaha tersenyum. Mata Zhoumi nampak tengah menerawang. Sejujurnya, ZiTao benar sekali. Tapi kini ia sudah dewasa, dan pikirannya sudah lebih terbuka. Sudah sewajarnya ia memaafkan, apalagi ini orangtuanya.

.

.

ZiTao nampak tengah membaaca Koran disebuah cafe dipinggiran Barcelona. Secangkir teh hitam dan sepotong pie kentang menemani pagi ZiTao. Mata tajam ZiTao menatap headline yang cukup membuatnya tertarik. Soal kasus pembunuhan. Ia menatap sedikit kaget karena pembunuhan yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi di Barcelona menimpa kota seniman itu.

"Hm…pembunuhan yang dilakukan ketika malam hari.." desisnya. ZiTao mengambil minumannya dan menyesap teh yang aromanya sukses membuat ZiTao tenang dan sejenak melupakan masalahnya tadi dengan keluarganya.

Tiba-tiba, mata ZiTao tak fokus dan terasa berat. Ia mengerjapkan mata dan terdiam. Ada apa ini? Kenapa matanya tiba-tiba tidak fokus lalu kembali seperti semula? "Kurasa mataku harus aku periksa ke dokter…" bisik ZiTao. ZiTao mengambil pie yang belum ia sentuh dari tadi dan memasukkan sepotong kecil ke mulutnya. Matanya menatapi cafe tempat ia bersantai. Ada yang aneh… hey, kenapa pria itu diam saja sambil mengarahkan minumannya ke mulut pria itu? tidak pegal kah..?

Mata ZiTao melebar. Sebuah pemandangan berhasil menyita perhatian ZiTao.

"H..Hah..?!"

ZiTao menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang didepannya. Didepannya, ada seorang pelayan yang nyaris jatuh namun terhenti. Tubuhnya seolah melayang di udara. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan kali ini, ia tidak percaya ketika melihat cipratan air pembersih dari seorang pelayan yang sedang membersihkan meja yang baru ditinggalkan pembeli. Air itu melayang.

ZiTao masih kaget. Apa yang dia lihat ini fatamorgana?

"Akh..!" ZiTao tiba-tiba merasakan pening dikepalanya. Hanya sejenak, membuat matanya terpejam untuk sementara. Tangan kanannya langsung memegang puncak kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Sial, dia ini kenapa? Apa ia terkena karma karena bertingkah kurang ajar pada ibunya?

" _Sir_ , kau tidak apa-apa?" ZiTao terkaget mendengar suara yang menanyainya. Ia membuka mata dan melihat kini beberapa pengunjung menatap ke arah ZiTao. ZiTao menggeleng. Ada yang tidak beres pada dirinya. Ia yakin tadi ia tidak berhalusinasi dan tidak pula melihat fatamorgana.

ZiTao memutuskan untuk pergi dari cafe itu. Dengan cepat, ZiTao merogoh dompetnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan pergi, tidak mendengarkan pelayan memanggilnya yang akan mengambilkan uang kembalian.

Seperginya ZiTao, sosok seorang pria dengan kepala pelontos yang seolah sibuk membaca Koran mulai melirik ZiTao yang mendekati mobilnya. Ia kembali menghadap lurus dan bertatap wajah dengan seorang wanita bertubuh ramping, dengan rambut kemerahan. Rambutnya disanggul. Mata biru kehijauan miliknya menatap lurus pria pelontos didepannya. Senyum di bibir berwarna merah miliknya terukir. Senyum sinis. Ia meletakkan kembali minumannya.

"Kita sudah mendapatkan satu…" ujar wanita itu tenang. Pria didepannya ini mengangguk. Ia melepaskan kacamata hitam yang daritadi membingkai wajahnya.

"Kita hanya perlu memastikan, apakah dia adalah mutiara hitam yang hilang atau bukan…" pria itu sedikit tersenyum misterius. Wanita cantik dengan wajah kesan misterius itu bertopang dagu.

"Dan kita akan mengacaukan segalanya…lalu The Dark Lord akan memberikan imbalan untuk kita.." wanita didepannya menyeringai mendengarkan ucapan pria didepannya.

"Yang aku khawatirkan bila ternyata pemimpinnya datang untuk mencegah kita…kudengar, reinkarnasi dari pemimpin mereka diberitahu oleh seorang peramal juga…" pria itu mulai menatap serius wanita didepannya ini. Wanita didepannya nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Natalie, kah?"

"Bisa jadi…tapi dia hanyalah peramal dan penyihir anak kecil yang diamanatkan untuk menolong para ksatria itu…kita hanya harus menghancurkannya saja.." lelaki itu diam dan menyesap kopi hitam miliknya

Tao nampak tengah menatap tajam jalanan didepannya. Ada apa dengan dirinya?! Ia tidak mungkin berfatamorgana. Waktu tadi seolah berhenti hingga membuat banyak manusia diam dan tak bergerak, ia bahkan bisa melihat butiran air yang melayang.

"AKHH..!" Tao menjerit pedih ketika tiba-tiba kedua telapak tangannya terasa panas dan terbakar. Tao langsung memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggiran jalan ketika melihat tanda parkir terdekat. Tao terengah pedih menahan sakit dikedua telapak tangannya. Matanya menatap kedua telapak tangannya dan matanya terkejut.

Di kedua telapak tangannya, terdapat ukiran kemerahan mirip luka bakar yang dibentuk. Membentuk sebuah bentuk mirip jam pasir.

"Ha..HAH?!" Tao menatap tidak percaya. Tao panik melihat kedua telapak tangannya. "Ini tidak mungkin.." desis Tao seolah tidak mempercayai apa yang ia alami pagi ini. Ia bersandar sejenak dan menetralkan nafasnya. Matanya menatap jalanan. Hey, bukankah sudah lampu hijau? Kenapa mobil itu masih…oh tidak..

Tao segera keluar dari mobilnya. Ia menatapi pejalan kaki banyak berhenti, tak bergerak seolah menjadi patung. Ia kini menatap tidak percaya pada balon yang terbang namun melayang seolah terhenti, tidak begitu jauh, ada dua anak kecil yang berlari mengejar balon itu. Tao menyentuh balon itu.

Tiba-tiba, mata Tao kembali tak fokus dan seketika fokus kembali. Kini, ia kembali mendengar suara mobil yang berjalan, suara langkah kaki dan jeritan anak kecil.

"Tuan…?" ada suara anak kecil yang memanggilnya. Tao menoleh dan melihat kedua anak kecil yang sepertinya kelelahan habis berlari. "Maafkan aku, tapi bisakah aku pinta balon itu? balon itu milik adikku." Ujar seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut berwarna karamel dan dengan bola mata karamel. Disampingnya, seorang bocah dengan rambut yang senada dengan gadis itu sepertinya menahan tangis. Tao tersenyum kecil dan memberikan balon itu pada gadis itu.

"Lain kali..hati-hatilah, Nona.." ujar Tao dengan senyumnya. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat. Setelah ia berterima kasih, ia memberikan balon itu pada bocah lelaki disampingnya dan keduanya pergi sambil bergandengan tangan. Mata Tao nampak sendu.

Helaan nafas keluar dari Tao. Ia langsung berjalan menuju mobilnya dan segera melajukan mobilnya. Ada yang tidak beres dengannya.

Seperginya mobil Tao, sepasang mata dengan warna lumut menatapnya dikejauhan. Ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju suatu tempat.

Mobil Tao melaju dan mengelilingi perkotaan. Sepertinya ia harus mencari informasi, apa ia terjangkit penyakit? Tapi tidak mungkin. Matanya antara fokus dan tidak fokus menatap jalan. Bahkan ketika lampu merah, Tao nyaris menabrak mobil didepannya. Kalau saja bukan pekikkan seorang gadis dijalan raya, akan ada berita kecelakaan jalan di Koran nantinya.

Tao menghela nafas. Tao segera membelokkan mobilnya menuju suatu tempat. Sebuah taman dipinggiran pantai. Suasana tidak begitu ramai, malah cukup sepi. Tao segera memarkirkan mobilnya di area parkir.

Tao keluar dari mobilnya dan duduk disebuah bangku yang disediakan di taman itu. Tao tersenyum merasakan hembusan angin yang membelai lembut rambut dan wajahnya. ia menatapi kedua telapak tangannya. Kini, simbol mirip jam pasir itu mulai nampak lebih jelas, tapi tidak seperti luka bakar akibat dibentuk dengan besi panas. Melainkan berwarna sedikit cokelat dan sedikit timbul. Tao menatap heran pada telapak tangannya.

"Aku ini..sebenarnya kenapa..?" desis Tao. Tao meremas rambutnya frustasi. Pagi ini, ia sudah dibuat panik oleh sakit kepala, matanya yang tak fokus, dan simbol ditelapak tangannya.

Ia bahkan dapat melihat dengan jelas waktu seolah terhenti ketika ia sakit kepala dan kembali lagi seperti semula.

Tao menatap kedepan dan menghela nafas lelah. Tak jauh, ia melihat 3 orang pria, ah preman tepatnya menatap pada dirinya. Sial, taman ini juga cukup sepi. Mereka bertiga nampak menyeringai dan mendekati Tao. Oke, firasatnya sudah mulai tidak enak.

Tao mulai bangkit dan segera berjalan cepat menuju parkiran, tepatnya mobilnya.

"Hey hey! Jangan kabur, kawan! Kami hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu..!" Sial, mereka bertiga memiliki langkah yang besar dan cepat. Mau tidak mau, Tao tersusul. Bahkan, salah satu dari mereka menarik tangan Tao. Tao langsung membuang tangannya.

"hoho..ganas sekali, padahal wajahmu manis. Kenapa pria Asia kebanyakan cantik yang kita temui kawan?" salah seorang pria dengan rambut cokelat gelap yang dikucir kuda menyeringai menatapi dirinya. Kedua temannya tertawa keras.

"Jaga bicara kalian, dasar tidak punya etika!" Tao nampak tengah menggertak mereka. Sial, kalau dari tubuh, Tao jelas kalah. Ia memang sama tinggi dengan pria barat kebanyakan, tapi 3 lawan didepannya ini memiliki tubuh lebih besar daripada Tao. sial, kalau berkelahi sekarang, Tao tidak bisa. Kemampuan beladirinya sudah lama tidak diasah semenjak kepindahannya ke Barcelona.

"Sekarang kau bicara soal etika, menarik sekali…" ujar seorang pria dengan tubuh yang sepertinya lebih berotot dari Tao. Berteriak meminta pertolongan juga percuma. Taman ini sepi sekali. "Kau cantik sekali…tidak rugi kami menerima bayaran darinya untuk menangkapmu.."

Apa katanya tadi? 'dia'? berarti mereka dibayar untuk mencelakai Tao?!

Pria tadi nyaris mencium Tao kalau tidak dicegah oleh sebuah tinju yang sukses melayang ke wajah pria itu.

Mata Tao terbelak dan menemukan sosok seorang pria dengan rambut blonde dengan potongan rapi di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Pria dengan mata sehitam malam, wajah yang nampak mengintimidasi dank eras. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari Tao.

"Sial! Kami tidak ada urusan denganmu, brengsek!" pria disamping Tao itu menyeringai.

"Kalau menyangkut dengannya, segalanya akan menjadi urusanku." Pria itu maju dan membelakangi Tao.

Apa maksud pria ini?!

"Pergilah, kalian tentu masih sayang dengan nyawa, kan? Kantor polisi tak begitu jauh dari taman ini. Uang bisa kalian cari, tapi penjara? Kalian harus menunggu untuk waktu yang lama agar kalian bebas. Pilihlah." Ujar pria itu dengan nada tenang namun tegas. Ketiga pria itu nampak berdecih kesal dan memutuskan untuk mundur. Tao masih menatap punggung tegap yang nampak kokoh didepannya ini.

Pria itu menoleh ke arah Tao dengan wajah tenangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tao mengangguk. Ia masih belum bisa mencerna jelas kejadian-kejadian yang ia alami saat ini. Kedua mata itu saling menyelami. Mata dark brown milik Tao menyelami mata sehitam malam didepannya. Begitupula mata sehitam malam didepannya. Menyelami mata yang berteriak akibat kerapuhannya.

Pria didepan Tao ini tidak berpaling sedetikpun dari mata itu. Tao anehnya bahkan sangat menikmati semilir angin yang menggodanya, menggelitiknya akibat terlena pada mata yang menenangkan itu. Ada apa ini? Kenapa ia merasa begitu merindukan sosok yang jelas-jelas baru ia temui beberapa menit yang lalu?!

"KRIS..!" sebuah suara wanita melengking memanggil nama seorang pria, membuat kedua insane itu tersadar. Kedua insan itu menoleh dan menemukan seorang gadis dengan rambut ikal dengan warna platina itu mendekati keduanya. Gadis dengan mata berwarna langit itu menatap Tao dan tersenyum.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kurasa Tidak usah memanggil polisi, Kris sudah menyelamatkanmu." Ujar gadis itu dengan senyum cerianya.

Tunggu dulu! Ia tidak mengenal kedua manusia didepannya ini.

"Maaf, apa kita pernah saling bertemu sebelumnya?" Tao tidak tahan untuk tidak melayangkan pertanyaan itu dari mulutnya. Gadis didepannya ini tersenyum.

"Eum…bagaimana aku mengatakannya..sebenarnya kita tidak saling mengenal..jadi…" gadis itu nampak bingung untuk mengatakannya. Pria itu –Kris- menghela nafas.

"Kau memang tidak mengenal kami, tapi itu tidak akan lama. Kau punya waktu? Ada yang harus kami bicarakan padamu. Dan sebaiknya tidak bicara disini, akan sangat menyenangkan kau bisa mengobrol dengan kami di cafe sebelah sana." Pria itu nampak menunjuk sebuah cafe yang jaraknya sekitar 20 meter dari posisi mereka.

Tao nampak menimbang-nimbang. Ia tak mengenal pria dan gadis didepannya. Bukankah tidak baik sebenarnya mengobrol dengan orang asing? Apalagi mengajak bicara. Bukan apa-apa, tapi bisa jadi 3 preman itu disewa dengan kedua orang didepannya ini untuk berakting. Apalagi, kedatangan pria ini benar-benar tiba-tiba. Tao ingat taman ini begitu sepi, lalu tiba-tiba pria itu entah datang darimana malah menyelamatkannya. Sebaiknya jangan bertindak gegabah hanya karena ia menolongmu.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus pergi…dan..terima kasih sudah menolongku. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi lain waktu. Permisi." Tao berpamitan dan segera berjalan menjauh dari keduanya. Gadis itu menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Kris?"

"Nat…dia adalah..mutiara hitam itu..dia adalah reinkarnasi dari Alexa." Ujar pria itu yakin. Matanya bahkan tak lepas dari mobil Tao yang sudah melaju, menjauh dari taman itu.

Gadis yang dipanggil Nat itu menatap Kris. Ia tersenyum.

"Hey Richard, bisa lepaskan matamu darinya? Kau bisa menjadi patung." Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. Kris masih diam.

"Aku akan berbicara dengannya lagi nanti malam, aku sudah tahu dimana ia tinggal." Lalu tubuhnya berbalik dan menjauh. Nat tersenyum dan mengikuti tubuh Kris dibelakangnya.

Tao nampak diam, tak berselera makan malam ini. Ibunya menatap heran.

" _Peach_ , ada apa denganmu? Apakah masakannya tidak enak?" ZiTao melirik pada ibunya yang bertanya khawatir. Ia menggeleng dan memaksakan senyum getirnya.

"Aku hanya sedikit tidak berselera makan…" Tao membalas. Zhoumi melirik.

"Apa aku harus menyuapimu, _didi_? Seperti saat kita masih kecil?" ZiTao melirik sinis Zhoumi yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu, _ge_." Jawaban Tao memang singkat, tapi nada bicaranya yang tajam sukses menohok ulu hati Zhoumi. Apakah kemarahan Tao padanya belum reda juga?

Tao menghela nafas. Setelah meminum minumannya, Tao bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" tanya ayahnya. Ibunya menggeleng.

"Aku rasa, ia tidak bahagia dengan kita yang sudah berkumpul.." ibunya tersenyum pedih. Zhoumi langsung menenangkan ibunya. Ayah Tao tersenyum lemah.

"Ini memang salah kita, Zi Tao keras pada kita karena kita tak mengerti dirinya dan mengacaukan kehidupannya sejak kecil…"

"Ayah, ZiTao hanya marah karena caraku membawanya kerumah dengan menipunya, aku yang salah disini." Zhoumi berusaha menjelaskan. Ia tidak tega melihat kedua orangtuanya merasakan kepedihan yang amat dalam.

"Sebaiknya jangan ganggu ZiTao dulu..emosinya sedang tidak stabil.." ibunya memberikan saran.

.

.

Tao tengah duduk ditempat tidurnya. Kamarnya gelap tanpa penerangan listrik. Hanya ada siraman cahaya bulan yang masuk dari pintu balkon yang dibuka lebar oleh Tao.

Tao nampak melamun setengah berpikir. Ia masih teringat dengan pria yang ia temui. Tao menyentuh dadanya. Ada semacam gemuruh yang membuatnya sesak didada. Ada apa dengan pria itu?

Kenapa ia merasa begitu merindukan pria yang baru ia temui? Jelas sekali pria itu baru sekali itu ia temui dihidupnya, tapi pria itu seolah pernah menjalin hubungan khusus dengannya.

Tao tidak begitu mempersalahkan gender untuk hubungan cintanya, tapi demi Tuhan, kalaupun ia harus menjadi Gay, dia tidak pernah membayangkan kisah cintanya akan mirip dongeng seperti tadi.

"Kau melamun?" Tao kaget mendengar sebuah suara yang masih ia ingat jelas siapa yang memilikinya. Tao bergerak liar dan menemukan pria yang tadi siang menyelamatkannya. Berdiri di pintu balkon Tao.

Tubuhnya dibalut dengan setelan kemeja hitam yang membentuk tubuhnya, kaki panjangnya di balut dengan celana panjang hitam. Kedua tangannya bersilang didepan dadanya. Ia menatap Tao.

Pria itu Kris. yang menolongnya tadi siang.

"Kau..bagaimana bisa..? Ini..lantai 2.." Tao berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau ini bukan fatamorgana kesekian kalinya, tapi sepertinya ini memang bukan fatamorgana. Tao mendekati pria yang setengah tubuhnya diguyur oleh cahaya rembulan yang ajaibnya bisa begitu terang malam ini. Ia tersenyum.

"Ada yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu.." ujar Kris lembut sambil menggenggam tangan kiri Tao. Anehnya, ia tak menolak.

Ia seolah hanyut dengan pria didepannya.

.

.

TBC

YA-HA!

Akhirnya selesai chapter 2 MAMA. XD

Dan percayalah, adegan Tao dan Kris itu (Baik yang dikamar *bahasa ambigu dikit XD* sama di taman itu) nge-feels banget kalau sambil dengerin lagu Seconhand Serenade- Fall for You versi Piano. Huhu~ berasa nge-fly. Yang berniat mau dengerin, bisa di akses di..

watch?v=jNZY-sf73_8&gl=ID&client=mv-google&hl=id

atau bisa cari sendiri dengan ngetik keywordnya di YT. Sebenarnya yang manapun sama sih, kalau udah piano ver :3 dan Rai sangat rekomendasikan untuk didengarkan sambil baca :3

Oke, review ditunggu ^^

Sign,

Raichi


	3. Chapter 3

Title : MAMA

Author : Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi

Rated : T

Pairing : Main Pair (KrisTao and KaiSoo sebagai main pair) couple lain akan bermunculan seiring berlanjutnya fict

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Supranatural

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent.

Summary : Huang Zi Tao tidak pernah menyangka, kalau dia adalah satu dari 12 Legenda yang hilang, dan dia adalah mutiara hitam ke-12 dari 11 yang hilang. "Semua menghilang untuk satu dunia yang baru, Bumi. Tempatmu sekarang tinggal, bocah." IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO AND KAISOO HERE. COUPLE LAIN BERMUNCULAN SEIRING FICT BERLANJUT.

 **Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

 **NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS XD**

.

.

"Ada yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu.." ujar Kris lembut sambil menggenggam tangan kiri Tao. Anehnya, ia tak menolak.

Ia seolah hanyut dengan pria didepannya. Tao tak dapat berucap satu kata dari mulutnya. Pun demikian, mata keduanyalah yang seolah saling berkomunikasi.

Semilir angin lembut menerbangkan rambut keduanya, menyegarkan pikiran masing-masing agar kembali fokus.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Tao pada akhirnya. Kris melepaskan tangan Tao yang ia genggam. Aneh, Tao merasa asing ketika tangan Kris melepaskannya, ia bahkan sedikit…tidak suka karena Kris memutuskan hangat yang menjalar ke tubuh Tao dari tubuh Kris.

"Sebelumnya…apa kau percaya reinkarnasi?" Tao mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan dari Kris. Pria ini… menanyai dirinya tentang reinkarnasi? Oh, yang benar saja!

"Tidak, kenapa?" Kris menghela nafas lelah, ia tersenyum kecut. Hei, dia menjawab jujur! Memang salah Tao menjawab jujur pertanyaan dari Kris?

"Baiklah, lupakan pertanyaanku..Natalie akan datang dan menanyaimu sesuatu." Semilir angin kembali menerbangkan nakal helaian rambut keduanya.

"Oh, aku sudah datang Kris. Tega sekali kau meninggalkanku!" keduanya sontak mengalihkan diri pada suara seorang gadis yang sepertinya bernama Natalie tadi. Gadis yang tadi siang Tao temui. Gadis itu nampak berbeda, matanya bukan berwarna biru langit lagi, tapi berwarna hijau lumut.

Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Tao. Tao mundur dan mempersilahkan keduanya untuk masuk dan duduk disalah satu sofa yang ada dikamar Tao. Baru Tao akan memanggil pelayan untuk membawakan minuman, Natalie mencegah.

"Tidak perlu, kami hanya sebentar disini," ujar gadis itu. Tao seolah penasaran dengan mata itu. Softlense, ya?

"Kau menggunakan lensa kontak?" Natalie menggeleng dan cukup membuat Tao penasaran. Bagaimana bisa mata manusia bisa berubah-rubah warna? Natalie melepaskan pandangannya dari Tao lalu duduk disamping Kris. Tao duduk dihadapan mereka. "Baiklah, aku menuntut penjelasan kenapa kalian bisa tahu rumahku, bisa naik ke kamarku yang dilantai 2 dan melewati penjagaan disini." ujar Tao yang langsung mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan pada keduanya. Natalie tersenyum.

"Sebelum kami menjawab pertanyaanmu terlebih dahulu, ada baiknya kami memperkenalkan diri…namaku Natalie, panggil saja Nat. Yang disampingku ini Kris." Tao mengangguk cuek.

"Tao." jawaban Tao sangat singkat dan seolah tidak perduli pada keramahan Natalie. Natalie tetap tersenyum lembut. "Baik, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku."

"Apa kau tidak tahu caranya sopan santun, bocah?" Tao mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan dengan nada sarkastis dari Kris. Kris seolah tidak bersalah menyebutnya bocah. Nat menengahi.

"Kami tahu rumahmu dari instusi Kris…err…katakanlah ia bisa membaca dirimu lewat mata…jadi, begitulah ia bisa tahu rumahmu. Soal bisa ke kamarmu, aku yakin kau tidak mau tahu-"

"Tapi aku mau tahu." Tao langsung memotong ucapan Natalie.

"Tentu saja dengan terbang, bocah."

"Hah, kau pikir aku bodoh? Mana ada manusia bisa terbang." Tao tidak kalah sinis menjawab ucapan Kris. Natalie mulai berwajah serius.

"Kris tidak berbohong, Kris bisa terbang..tidakkah kau bisa melihat simbol naga di matanya?" tanya Natalie. Tao mengernyit, nyaris tertawa. Oh ayolah, mana ada simbol di mata manusi-

Tao tercekat ketika melihat sesuatu yang berpendar pada mata kanannya. Ada semacam cahaya keunguan dan merah membentuk simbol naga dimata kanannya. Hanya sebentar, lalu hilang. Apa-apaan?!

"Kalian…kalian ini apa?" tanya Tao yang berusaha tenang dan mengorek informasi. Menarik sekali, siapa mereka? Natalie tersenyum, baiklah sepertinya Tao sudah mulai paham.

"Kami disini hanya ingin memberitahukan denganmu..kalau kau adalah reinkarnasi dari Alexa. Ksatria wanita yang menjaga pohon kehidupan. Bersama Kris, ia adalah reinkarnasi dari Richard. Dia juga ksatria yang menjaga Pohon Kehidupan itu." Tao masih menatap tidak percaya.

"Ceritakan apa maksudnya, dari awal. Agar aku bisa mengerti." Tao memilih untuk diam dan mendengar cerita dari Natalie.

"Dulu, bumi hanyalah sebuah tempat tanpa kehidupan. Disaat itu, Roh Bumi diberi kepercayaan untuk mempersiapkan kehidupan di bumi dengan menurunkan pohon kehidupan bila sudah waktunya. Kalian diciptakan untuk melindungi pohon kehidupan dari iblis yang berusaha mengacaukan sistem kehidupan yang akan diturunkan di bumi… Kau adalah reinkarnasi Alexa, Pengendali waktu dan ksatria." Diam sejenak, dan Natalie tersenyum kembali.

"Kris adalah reinkarnasi dari Richard…dan dia dapat terbang dan menciptakan api…tapi apinya bukan untuk kehancuran, melainkan untuk kehidupan… ada 10 ksatria lain yang sudah bereinkarnasi diluar sana. Ada Albert, Ray, Eric, Aiko, Amora, David, Jean, Drake, Eva dan Taka. Mereka adalah ksatria dan sudah pasti bereinkarnasi dan berganti nama. Dan kami sudah menemukan semua dari mereka, kecuali Ray, Eva, Taka dan Drake, kami belum menemukan keduanya." Lanjut Natalie dengan nada serius. Tao masih diam, dia berusaha mencerna ucapan Natalie.

"Saat itu, pohon kehidupan terus tumbuh. Bahkan, sekitar 3 hari lagi akan turun ke Bumi dan roh Bumi akan siap menyebarkan pohon-pohon yang lain tumbuh untuk kehidupan dibumi…tapi..Iblis menyerang, membuat 12 ksatria kewalahan, hingga akhirnya..pangeran dari Neraka berhasil menaburkan serbuk hitam pada pohon itu hingga pohon itu mati… agar serbuk hitam itu tak menyebar ke penjuru langit, Rich-maksudku Kris..dan Albert, memutuskan untuk membelah pohon itu menjadi 2 bagian. Dan 12 ksatria dibagi menjadi 2 kelompok..hingga akhirnya 2 kelompok ini menjadi siang dan malam. Albert memimpin untuk siang, dan Kris untuk malam.." Natalie sepertinya sedang istirahat dari cerita panjang yang ucapkan pada Tao.

"Tunjukan padaku pohon itu." Kris tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Tao. sepertinya 'Alexa' sedikit penasaran.

Telapak tangan Kris terangkat dan menghadap ke depan. Kris nampak bergumam sedikit dan simbol di mata kanannya mulai bersinar. Cahaya kebiruan mulai mengepul di tangan Kris dan akhirnya membentuk setengah dari batang pohon. Pohon yang kering, hitam dan nampak rapuh.

Tao masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini. Tak lama, Kris kembali menghilangkan batang pohon yang sepertinya mati.

"Lalu…selanjutnya?"

"Kalian bereinkarnasi, dihapuskan ingatan kalau kalian adalah ksatria..tapi tidak dengan Kris dan Albert yang entah sekarang bernama apa. Tujuan pohon itu diwariskan pada Kris dan Albert adalah, agar iblis tak menemukan pohon itu. Bila pohon kehidupan yang sudah mati disatukan kembali, pohon itu justru akan menjadi kekuatan untuk para iblis dan membangkitkan kekuatan Lucifer..sang raja Iblis. Verrin adalah pangeran iblis, dia ingin ayahnya bangkit dan menghancurkan dunia netral, dan dunia netral itu adalah Bumi. Tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Menurut ajaran guruku…meski iblis sudah menemukannya, dia tak akan bisa menyatukannya tanpa mutiara hitam ke-12 dari 11 mutiara hitam…dan soal tanda, tandamu ada di kedua telapak tanganmu..hanya para ksatria, iblis, dan pemilik indra ke-enam yang bisa melihat tanda dikedua telapak tanganmu, begitu pula dengan tanda milik ksatria yang lain." Jelas Natalie. Tao nampak benar-benar bingung.

"Jadi…maksudmu aku adalah Ksatria yang bereinkarnasi..?" Tao merasa sedikit merinding. Natalie tersenyum.

"Yap..dan kondisinya sedang tidak baik sekarang.." Natalie menatap serius. Tao merasa tergetar.

"Natalie adalah murid dari penyihir yang meninggal 3 bulan lalu. Natalie mendapatkan pengelihatan kalau ada 2 manusia yang bekerja sama dengan iblis dan iblis memberikan imbalan pada mereka bila berhasil menemukan 12 ksatria dan menemukan pohon itu.." jelas Kris. Tao kembali menatap mata Kris.

"Bukankah..harus dengan mutiara hitam agar pohon itu bisa menyatu..?" tanya Tao.

"Bocah, asal kau tahu, selain karena kau adalah 12 Legenda yang hilang, kau adalah mutiara hitam ke-12 dari 11. Dan yang mengetahui hal ini hanyalah para ksatria dan Natalie. Tambahannya adalah kau sendiri yang mengetahuinya sekarang" Jelas Kris.

Dan ucapan Kris sudah cukup menjadi pengadilan tersendiri untuk Tao.

.

.

Tao masih menatapi langit-langit kamarnya. Terasa begitu mendebarkan. Ia tidak pernah percaya takdir, tapi sekarang takdir sedang menantangnya. Ia memejamkan sejenak kedua matanya. Ingatannya memutar ketika Natalie mengatakan untuk bergabung dengannya. Agar Natalie bisa melindungi Tao. Ia juga di ajak untuk mencari para ksatria yang lain… Natalie akan berusaha untuk mencari informasi dimana mereka semua berada dan menyatukan kekuatan.

" **Aku ingin kau terus berada didekat kami…agar aku bisa menjagamu."**

Ucapan pria itu sukses mengisi hati Tao. Ada apa ini? oh sial.. apa karena dia reinkarnasi dari seorang wanita, karena itu ia terlalu drama seperti ini?

Kris mengatakan ' **kami'** bukan ' **aku'**. Tao berusaha memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidur dan melupakan debaran jantungnya yang bersemangat. Namun tidak bisa. Matanya terbuka.

Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mendekati sebuah rak buku. Tao membuka buku itu dan menemukan buku catatan kakeknya. Matanya menatapi catatan tua, dan secara tak sengaja menemukan sebuah simbol…naga?

Tao sedikit kaget. Tanda itu! tanda itu mirip dengan tanda di mata kanan milik Kris. Tao segera membuka halaman berikutnya dan ia menemukan tanda jam pasir seperti miliknya. Tao membuka telapak tangannya dan menyemakannya. Persis!

Tao membawa catatan itu dan duduk di sofanya yang nyaman. Kembali, Tao membuka-buka catatan itu hingga menemukan sebuah gambar pohon. Tao menatap serius pohon itu.

Tao merasakan semilir angin lembut yang masuk dari jendelanya.

"Hey, harusnya kau tidur." Tao menoleh dan menemukan Kris. Kris berjalan mendekati Tao dan duduk disampingnya. Tao membuang wajahnya dan memilih lebih memperhatikan buku ditangannya. Kris menatap apa yang Tao perhatikan dan matanya tidak percaya pada apa yang ia lihat.

"Kau…siapa yang memiliki buku ini?"

"Kakekku. Dia bilang, dia berkeliling dunia saat muda untuk mengumpulkan catatan ini. Aku juga heran tandaku ada didalam catatan ini HEY-"

Kris merebut catatan itu dari Tao dan membolak-balik catatan itu dengan semangat. Matanya masih tidak percaya.

"Natalie tidak akan percaya ini.."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kakek Natalie adalah pengikut setia dari roh Bumi. Ia berteman dengan seorang pengumpul sejarah yang berkeliling dunia saat muda. Namanya adalah Jimmy kalau tidak salah. Kudengar dia menetap di SF dan menghabiskan hari tuanya dengan menyembunyikan catatan ini dari pengikut aliran hitam yang disebut Clorx. Dan utusan dari Clorx adalah Troy dan Abby. Keduanya sedang mencari kita." Tao diam mendengar penjelasan Kris.

"Seingatku…kakekku dipanggil Jimmy oleh teman-temannya. Dan ia memang pernah berceita tentang seorang pemuda yang sangat ia hormati sebagai teman..namanya..uhm..oke, aku lupa." Tao nampak menggaruk sedikit rambutnya yang tak gatal. Sial, kenapa bisa ia lupa? Oke, itu memang cerita kakek Tao saat dia masih berumur sekitar 13 tahun, tapi yang benar saja ia bisa lupa.

"Kurang lebih, apa yang kakekmu catatkan adalah benar, bocah."

Keduanya diam dalam waktu yang lama. Tao berpikir, cukup lama.

"Kau berpikir kenapa ini semua terjadi, bukan? Kenapa kau adalah reinkarnasi, kenapa kau adalah mutiara hitam? Kenapa kau masuk kedalam semua ini?" Tao menoleh, memperhatikan wajah Kris yang cuek dan dingin seperti saat ia pertama kali melihatnya.

"Pertanyaan yang sama juga aku dapatkan, bedanya..aku bukanlah mutiara hitam yang sangat berharga sepertimu. Aku bertanya-tanya dulu, kenapa aku bisa menjadi reinkarnasi dari Richard, kenapa aku harus melindungi Alexa, kenapa aku harus masuk ke dalam lingkaran penuh hal berbahaya seperti ini..dan jawabanya telah aku dapatkan."

"Apa?"

"Tuhan sudah memilihku untuk sebuah jalan yang tak akan aku sesali selama aku hidup didunia, suatu kebanggaan aku bisa menjadi ksatria yang ternyata dulunya bernama Richard..mengapa aku harus melindungi reinkarnasi dari Alexa…dalam kasus ini adalah kau, aku tidak mengerti. Aku ditugaskan untuk melindungimu, dan hatiku juga sudah menyetujui untuk melindungimu tanpa alasan. Kenapa aku harus masuk ke dalam lingkaran ini? Karena hanya aku yang pantas masuk diantara seluruh manusia dibumi ini." Tao diam mendengar jawaban dari Kris.

Tao tengah berpikir. Mengapa Tuhan memilih Tao? apa specialnya Tao?

"Lalu kenapa harus aku? Aku tidak special."

"Kau pikir aku special hingga masuk ke lingkaran ini?" Tao diam mendengar pertanyaan balik dari Kris. Ah ya benar..apa specialnya Kris?

"Dengar bocah, Tuhan mengetahui apa yang tidak kau ketahui. Asal kau tahu, semua menjadi reinkarnasi untuk bumi, semua terpisah dan menghilang untukmu. Di dalam bumi ada keindahan misterius, dan itu karena adanya mutiara hitam di jantungmu. Clorx menginginkannya untuk kebangkitan Lucifer." Jelas Kris. Tao mengangguk.

Satu tindakan kecil, kadang seolah bisa menghentikan waktu.

Kris menepuk kepala Tao, menenangkan Tao. Tao menatap pria itu. Masih dingin seolah tak memiliki banyak emosi. Tenang seperti air yang dalam, yang akan menenggelamkanmu menuju keindahan yang mematikan. Membiarkanmu mati perlahan.

"Jangan khawatir, aku ada disini untuk melindungimu. Tak akan aku biarkan Troy dan Abby mendekati dan menyentuhmu. Mutiara itu akan aman.. disana, selamanya." Ujar Kris sambil menunjuk area jantung Tao. Mau tidak mau, Tao sedikit tergetar juga.

"Aku rasa, Troy dan Abby tidak bisa bergerak dulu untuk sekarang. Kalaupun mereka tahu kau adalah kesatria, tidak akan ada yang langsung bertindak. 12 Kesatria, 12 legenda..dan hanya 1 Black Pearl. Kalau mereka salah ambil, bisa gawat, setidaknya, keselamatanmu masih bisa aku jamin." Ucap Kris meyakinkan Tao. Kris bangkit. "Besok, aku tunggu di taman tempat kita bertemu pertama kali jam 10. Kepalamu perlu aku cekoki dengan cara bertarung. Setidaknya, kau harus bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri meski aku juga akan melindungimu." Lanjut Kris kemudian. Pria jangkung dengan rambut berwarna blonde itu berjalan mendekati jendela, ia berhenti sebentar.

"Apa lagi?" Tao berujar heran. Kris menoleh sejenak.

"Jangan tidur terlalu malam. Tidurlah yang nyenyak, Tao…" Kris menaiki pagar balkon kamar Tao dan terjun. Tao langsung berlari dan seketika, ia melihat Kris memiliki sepasang sayap naga dipunggungnya dan terbang menjauh dari kediaman Huang Zi Tao.

.

.

"Kau darimana saja, Kris?" Natalie menyambut Kris. Kris masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Natalie tampak tengah membereskan beberapa lilin. Sepertinya Natalie selesai mengobati tubuh para Kesatria yang kelelahan karena latihan yang diporsikan oleh Kris.

"Mana Suho?"

"Ah, maksudmu Albert? Dia sepertinya tidur. Dengar, sepertinya kita berhasil menemukan dimana posisi reinkarnasi Ray." Kris nampak tertarik. Ia mendekati gadis itu.

Natalie mengeluarkan sebuah bola kaca yang ditengahnya berpendar keunguan. Bola itu nampak memancarkan cahaya sedikit kebiruan dan akhirnya memperlihatkan sebuah tempat.

"Hm? The Great Wall? Ray ada disana?" Natalie mengangguk yakin.

"HM! Aku yakin sekali kalau reinkarnasi Ray ada disana. Kau ingat bolaku tidak pernah salah, kan?" Kris mendengus, sepertinya ucapan gadis ini 'sedikit' salah.

"Oh ya? Lalu bagaimana soal bolamu yang mengatakan kalau The Black Pearl ada di Afrika, huh?"

"Ahaha…itu karena aku terlalu sibuk mencari detil Afrika, ku dengar Afrika selalu berhubungan dengan hal yang eksotis dan liar. Jadi aku terus mengecek Afrika..ternyata perkiraanku dan bolaku salah. Hehe." Natalie terkekeh canggung. Kris memijaat pelipisnya.

Ia tak akan pernah melupakannya, ia dan Natalie nyaris saja salah orang. Ternyata ia salah tempat. Setelah pulang kembali ke Barcelona, barulah akhirnya Natalie lebih serius hingga akhirnya berhasil menemukan Tao.

"Jadi..kapan kita akan kesana?"

"Kris.." sebuah suara memanggil Kris. Menginterupsi fokus Natalie dan Kris. Keduanya menoleh dan menemukan sosok seorang pria berwajah teduh.

"Oh..Suho..ada apa?" Suho duduk di sebuah sofa diruangan itu. Matanya tenang seperti udara dipuncak gunung, matanya teduh seperti awan yang melindungi dari terik matahari.

"Aku tahu ini sedikit mendadak..tapi bagaimana kalau aku yang mencari reinkarnasi Ray di China? Dengan Natalie pastinya. Kau lebih baik fokus untuk melindungi dan melatih The Black Pearl." Ujar Suho dengan nada memberi usulan. Kris nampak menimbang-nimbang.

"Aku setuju dengan saran dari Al-ah maksudku Suho." Natalie memamerkan senyum dengan deretan giginya yang rapi.

"Kau memang tidak salah, saranmu bagus sekali. Tapi bukankah aku juga perlu sedikit bantuanmu? Kau tahu aku sedikit tidak sabaran? Apalagi The Black Pearl adalah tipe yang keras dan sedikit tidak sopan." Kris menjelaskan seolah meminta Suho berpikir ulang. Suho tersenyum.

"Karena itu kau menjadi pemimpin, kau harus menemukan cara dan berpikir jernih. Bukan menjelaskan hal yang harusnya sudah kau pikirkan agar halus dikepalamu yang pintar itu, Richard." Jawab Suho tenang dengan senyum teduh seperti biasanya. Kris terdiam. Bila Suho sudah menyebut nama reinkarnasinya, maka artinya Suho sangat serius. Suho benar, harusnya ia bertanggung jawab, bukan malah berpikir ia tak bisa mengurus The Black Pearl.

Suho tersenyum melihat Kris sepertinya setuju dengan ucapannya. Ia bangkit dan berbalik, berniat menuju ruangannya.

"Suho." Suho menoleh mendengar suara Kris yang memanggilnya. Suho tersenyum.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau ingin mencari reinkarnasi Ray di China? Bukankah biasanya kau paling malas kalau sudah berkeliling hingga ke tempat yang sangat jauh? Kau ikutpun tidak begitu aktif ketika mengumpulkan kelompokmu."

Suho nampak berpikir sejenak dan tersenyum.

"Tuhan tahu apa yang tidak aku ketahui. Tuhan seolah berbisik aku harus kesana, aku rasa aku ingin tahu kenapa aku disuruh kesana." Jawab Suho lalu tertawa kecil. Ia kembali berbalik dan berjalan menuju ruangannya.

Kris tersenyum sejanak. Ia melirik Natalie yang sepertinya sedikit tersenyum.

"Ah, Suho memang tipikal pria yang sangat lembut dan dewasa! Kau harus belajar darinya Kris!" Kris mendengus. Ia berjalan menuju ruangannya, meninggalkan Natalie yang tersenyum kecil. Ia melirik bulan yang sepertinya membiarkan sinarnya menyinari siapapun yang mengagumi keindahannya.

"Kakek, aku rasa aku bisa mengatasi ini…" ujarnya sambil berbisik. Natalie menggenggam sebuah kalung berwarna hitam dengan bentuk hati kecil dengan sebutir berlian merah ditengahnya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

ALOOHAAA..~~~

Akhirnya chapter 3 dari fict MAMA. Dan sambutannya lumayan. Hoho~

Setelah aku baca beberapa kali, aku rasa akan banyak yang bingung ya X_X

Tapi tenang, seiring jalan cerita semua akan jelas sekali. ^^

Untuk tamatnya, belum bisa dipastikan akan tamat dichapter berapa. Bisa jadi 10, 15, atau mungkin bahkan lebih. Hoho~

So… please review? ^^

Sign,

Raichi.


	4. Chapter 4

Title : MAMA

Author : Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi

Rated : T

Pairing : Main Pair (KrisTao and KaiSoo sebagai main pair) couple lain akan bermunculan seiring berlanjutnya fict

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Supranatural

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent.

Summary : Huang Zi Tao tidak pernah menyangka, kalau dia adalah satu dari 12 Legenda yang hilang, dan dia adalah mutiara hitam ke-12 dari 11 yang hilang. "Semua menghilang untuk satu dunia yang baru, Bumi. Tempatmu sekarang tinggal, bocah." IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO AND KAISOO HERE. COUPLE LAIN BERMUNCULAN SEIRING FICT BERLANJUT.

 **Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

 **NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS XD**

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuh itu mulai menggeliat dibalik selimut hangat yang memeluknya. Mata dengan iris cokelat gelap itu mengintip kecil dari balik kelopaknya, menyadari sinar dari mentari menyinari bumi hingga cahayanya menembus kamar pemilik kamar itu. ZiTao –pemilik kamar itu- bangkit dan menatap cahaya matahari yang menyelinap malu-malu ke kamar ZiTao.

Entah mengapa, pagi ini perasaannya seolah ringan dan tak ada masalah. Ia tersenyum kecil. Ingatannya memutar cepat perihal kejadian semalam, dan mau tidak mau membuat otot wajahnya tertarik dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kau kenapa ZiTao? Kenapa perasaanmu ringan?" bisik ZiTao seolah ia orang lain yang menanyai dirinya sendiri. Ia bangkit dan segera berjalan menuju kamar mandinya untuk membersihkan diri. Sesekali, ketika air itu menerpa tubuh Tao, ia tersenyum hangat. Astaga, apa ia kerasukan sesuatu? Apa 'jiwa' Alexa sudah bangkit lagi? apa sifat kewanitaan Alexa kambuh dan berujung pada dirinya? Ah sial.

Setelah selesai membersihkan dirinya, Tao mulai menata penampilannya. Ia sudah berjanji untuk bertemu dengan Kris. Sekali lagi, ia tersenyum.

.

.

Kemampuan bahasa manusia itu sepertinya memang terinspirasi dari gerak tubuh. Karena pada dasarnya, setiap aksi seseorang akan menjadi tanda tersendiri. Secara komunikasi, gerak tubuh manusia adalah bahasa. Bahasa manusia pun 90% dari gerak tubuh. Pun demikian, gerak tubuh tetaplah bahasa paling jujur.

Mungkin seperti itulah ZiTao pagi ini. Ia tersenyum, menyapa, bahkan tertawa kecil. Tidak jelas apa alasannya, mungkin ada kaitannya dengan nyanyian burung kecil dan cahaya mentari yang hangat dan menyinari Barcelona pagi ini. Ibunya bahkan tersenyum cerah melihat ZiTao yang banyak sekali tersenyum pada dirinya (meski sukses bertanya-tanya pagi ini, harap-harap cemas ZiTao akan langsung meledak tiba-tiba).

"Ada yang bagus pagi ini, ZiTao? Moodmu bagus sekali sepertinya?" tanya ibunya yang sesekali masih menyesapi teh yang dituang oleh pelayan mereka. Tao tersenyum cerah.

"Belum pernah sebaik ini semenjak aku pulang ke Barcelona." Zhoumi tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Tao.

"Kadang kala, ada saatnya kau menjadi secerah Bunga Matahari yang tanpa alasan jelas mengapa ia dikaitkan dengan musim panas. Kau sama seperti bunga matahari, _didi_." Ibunya dan Zhoumi tersenyum. Tao terkekeh kecil.

Ia juga heran, mengapa moodnya sangat bagus hari ini. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa tersenyum, tertawa dan bahkan bisa mengobrol tanpa emosi meledak-ledak dengan ibu dan gegenya yang dari kemarin sukses membuat moodnya buruk.

Apa ada kaitannya dengan pertemuan dirinya dengan Kris dan Natalie? Entahlah, ia tidak tahu. Tao menikmati sarapannya, sesekali telur yang dia makan pun terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih nikmat dari makanan manapun. Ia melirik jam tangannya dan sedikit kaget.

"Aku harus pergi, aku berjanji untuk bertemu dengan seseorang pagi ini, Mom." Ucap ZiTao cepat. Ia langsung meminum jus miliknya hingga habis, bangkit dan langsung mengecup pipi ibunya hingga sukses membuat ibunya kaget, dan tidak lupa langsung mengacak rambut Zhoumi yang sukses mendapatkan lemparan serbet dari si empu yang kepalanya diacak-acak dengan ZiTao.

Ibunya tersenyum cerah.

"Sepertinya _didi_ mu itu jatuh cinta? Dan dia sedang berniat menemui seorang gadis? Ah~ anak bungsuku sudah bisa berkencan rupanya." ujar ibunya sambil terkekeh kecil dan menyesap teh miliknya kembali. Zhoumi tertawa kecil.

"Mom, _Peach_ kita itu sudah seperti perempuan. Kelakuannya melebihi anak gadis dan kalau marah tidak ada bedanya dengan anak gadis sedang datang bulan. Apa kau mau anakmu itu jadi ' _lesbian'_? sepertinya dia berkencan dengan seorang lelaki, Mom!" keduanya tertawa, mau tidak mau membuat kepala pelayan yang berdiri tak jauh dari keduanya juga tertawa.

Tak lama keduanya tertawa, sosok lelaki paruh baya dengan setelan rapi bergabung dan menatap heran.

"Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu pagi ini? Mana ZiTao?" sesaat setelah ia duduk, pelayan langsung membawakan sarapan dan menyiapkan Kopi hitam untuk sang kepala keluarga Huang.

"Ah, Dad! Kau sangat ketinggalan keramahan ZiTao pagi ini! Dia pergi, katanya dia memiliki janji untuk bertemu seseorang pagi ini, tapi dia tidak mengatakan dia akan bertemu dimana." Zhoumi tersenyum cerah, sepertinya keramahan ZiTao pagi ini sukses membuat Zhoumi menjadi lebih rileks dari biasanya.

"Ya, peach kita sangat ramah dan selalu tersenyum pagi ini. Aku rasa dia ada janji untuk kencan dengan seseorang." Ibunya menyahuti ucapan Zhoumi. Sesekali potongan roti miliknya dikunyah lembut oleh ibu ZiTao. Sang kepala keluarga hanya tersenyum.

"Aku rasa moodnya sudah mulai membaik..dan aku harap aku bisa melihat senyum anakku yang paling bungsu itu." ujar ayahnya sambil menikmati potongan bacon. Ibunya tersenyum, menyetujui harapan sang kepala keluarga Huang.

.

.

Tao terlihat mengendarai mobil sportnya sambil bersenandung kecil. Kopi mocca yang ia beli sesekali diminumnya, matanya melirik jam tangannya.

"Sepertinya aku sedikit terlambat.." desisnya pelan. Ia kembali menginjak gas mobil dan memarkirkan mobilnya ketika sampai pada tempat tujuan. ZiTao keluar dari mobilnya. Tak lama ia berjalan, ia menemukan sosok seorang pria dengan kacamata hitamnya, ia terlihat cuek sekali dengan sekitarnya hingga tak menyadari decak kagum perempuan yang sesekali lewat didepan dirinya.

Pria itu menoleh ke arah Tao, membuka kacamata dan sedikit tersenyum kecil. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Tao. Pria itu –Kris- terlihat tidak berniat berteriak kecil untuk memanggilnya.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Tao heran sambil menatapi pria jangkung yang duduk didepannya ini. Kris menggeleng cuek dan kemudian menunjuk pada sebuah gerombolan orang yang mengantri pada sebuah truk makanan keliling. Tak lama, Natalie kembali sambil bersenandung riang. Ada yang berbeda dari gadis itu. Kedua bola matanya berubah menjadi biru langit. Sama seperti pertama kali Tao melihat gadis itu disini.

"Nat?" gadis itu tersenyum riang, di tangannya ada burger dan soda. Sepertinya gadis ini belum makan.

"Ya?"

"Matamu..? berubah lagi?" Natalie tersenyum sambil menyeruput sodanya.

"Ah, itu..mataku memang bisa berubah warna tergantung situasi dan kondisi. Kalau kekuatanku sedang aktif, warna mataku akan seperti hijau lumut, tapi bila tidak mataku normalnya berwarna biru muda." Jawab Natalie sambil terkekeh kecil. Kris menatap Tao.

"Aku akan membawamu ke tempat kami, aku perlu mencekokimu dengan tehnik bertempur dan menjelaskan dasar kekuatan Alexa padamu. Tidak salah juga kau bertemu dengan para reinkarnasi yang sudah berhasil kami temui. Semakin sering kau mengobrol dan mengenal mereka, semakin baik kerja tim bila kondisi darurat terjadi." Kris bangkit dan melirik Natalie yang asyik makan. Ya Tuhan anak ini…

"Ah, maaf Kris. Ayo kita pergi, makananku sudah habis." Ujar Natalie cuek, sepertinya ia bisa mengerti isi pemikiran Kris.

"Uhm…dimana tempat kalian itu..?" tanya Tao ragu-ragu. Kris sedikit tersenyum misterius.

"Sebuah tempat super tenang, yang akan menunjang kerahasiaan dan ketenangan untuk berlatih." Jawab Kris yang nadanya masih misterius. Natalie sedikit terkekeh.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao boleh mengumpat sedikit kesal sekarang, dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir tempat yang mereka tuju lamanya cukup seperti kau keluar kota. Sekitar 2,5 jam mereka mengendarai mobil Tao. Tao sempat heran kenapa mereka tidak menggunakan kendaraan. Sebenarnya, Natalie sudah menjelaskan. Kris dan Natalie bisa berpindah ke tempat manapun dengan sebuah benda yang katanya memiliki kekuatan tersendiri. Bola milik Natalie.

Keduanya memasuki sebuah kawasan hutan. Ah sial, dari dulu Tao tidak pernah menyukai hutan. Sejujurnya, Tao sangat penakut. Ia takut cerita hantu, dan kebanyakan cerita hantu yang sering dibacakan dengan Zhoumi adalah berlatar belakangkan hutan. Sialan, kan?

"Kalian ingin aku ketakutan disini, huh?" desis Tao yang sebenarnya sedang menahan sedikit kekesalannya. Natalie terkekeh.

"Ayolah, kami tidak ingin latihan kami diusik, oh ya! Belok kiri dan lurus terus nanti akan ketemu tempatnya." Ujar Natalie yang menjelaskan, sebenarnya lebih tepat disebut dengan menuntun. Tao terus menyetir sambil berusaha menahan sedikit rasa takutnya.

Kris masih diam, sepertinya sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya. Tao melirik sedikit pria disampingnya ini. Pria dengan wajah darah campuran, dan sepertinya tidak ingin diusik.

Tao terus menyetir hingga menemukan sebuah gerbang tinggi dikejauhan. Tak begitu lama, gerbang itu telah didapati mereka didepan mobil Tao. Kris sedikit menghela nafas kecil, matanya bersinar dan gerbang itu terbuka.

Tao sekarang kagum sekali.

Disana, ada sebuah istana yang tak begitu besar namun memiliki 2 menara tinggi, sepertinya untuk penjagaan, atau mungkin kamar? Dan halamannya sangat luas. Dari gerbang, disebelah kiri sekitar 15 meter, ada sebuah taman bunga buatan. Ada sebuah kolam buatan dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang dengan sayap yang mirip sayap capung kecil yang transparan. Gadis itu tersenyum manis sekali dan ditelapak tangan miliknya, air keluar dan mengisi kolam dibawahnya. Smentara, tak begitu jauh dari taman itu, terdapat beberapa gerombolan orang yang sepertinya sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing.

Istana itu didominasi berwarna putih dan cream. Mobil Tao mulai berhenti, Natalie yang pertama kali keluar. Disusul oleh Tao dan Kris.

Tao cukup terpukau juga, istana yang diisolasi oleh hutan, udara yang sejuk, matahari yang cukup bersinar cukup suasana jengkel yang menerpa Tao tadi hilang sejenak.

"Kau sudah kembali, hm?" tanya seorang pria dengan wajah teduh. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika matanya bertemu Tao. lelaki yang sangat teduh. Senyumnya bukan senyum menyebalkan seperti Zhoumi, tapi senyum tenang yang tulus.

"Hn, aku membawa The Black Pearl." Ujar Kris. pria itu sedikit kaget dan tersenyum ramah. Tangannya terulur refleks.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, The Black Pearl..err..namamu? Aku rasa aku ingin lebih akrab denganmu." Ucap Suho. Tao menyalami tangan pria itu.

"Ah..panggil saja Tao..kau?" Tao menanyai balik.

"Panggil saja Suho untuk lebih mudahnya, aku adalah reinkarnasi Albert. Senang bertemu denganmu, Tao." ucap Suho dengan senyum dan wajah ramahnya. Tao mengangguk sedikit kikuk.

"Kau belum pergi?" tanya Kris cuek. Suho terkekeh kecil.

"Hm, aku menunggu Natalie. Nat, kau bisa bantu aku untuk membawaku ke 'sana'? aku malas sekali melakukan perjalanan terlalu jauh, aku rasa bisa lebih efisien bila denganmu." Ucap Suho dengan tawanya yang jenaka. Tao sedikit tidak mengerti mendengarnya. Natalie menghela nafas.

"Hahhh…aku lagi? padahal kau punya kekayaan pribadi, kenapa tidak kau gunakan saja? Dasar pelit. Aku kan ingin melihat Kris melatih Tao. Haih, ya sudahlah. Tao-chan, sepertinya aku harus pergi. kita bertemu lain waktu, sampai jumpa lagi!" pamit Natalie dengan nada riangnya dan pergi bersama Suho ke dalam istana itu.

"Akan kemana mereka pergi?"

"China." Balas Kris singkat, seolah menjadi penjelas segalanya.

.

.

Tao berganti pakaian dengan pakaian yang lebih santai. Catatan untuknya, ia harus mempersiapkan untuk membawa pakaian ganti yang lebih pas untuk tubuh Tao. Ia dipinjami pakaian santai milik seorang pria bernama Sehun.

"Kau adalah pengendali waktu, tapi kekuatanmu tidak efisien. Kau tidak bisa memaju mundurkan waktu sesukamu, kau juga tak bisa setiap saat karena kekuatanmu cukup berat, selain itu kau juga adalah Mutiara hitam, jelas tanggunganmu lebih berat. Masa depan itu kompleks, ia bisa berubah kalau dari awal manusia merubahnya lagi. Sama seperti kematian. Harusnya ia meninggal dalam keadaan baik, tapi karena tersandung, ia mati karena narkoba. Semua bisa berubah, waktu adalah hal yang tak akan pernah kembali. Tapi sebagai reinkarnasi Alexa, kau punya kuasa untuk memaju-mundurkan waktu bila berani mengambil resiko…" jelas Kris. Keduanya ada dihalaman istana, dengan pakaian lebih santai.

Pakaian yang dikenakan Tao hanya sebuah t-shirt lengan panjang berwarna hitam dan celana panjang yang longgar dan tak membentuk kakinya dengan warna putih. Kris sama saja, bedanya lengannya pendek dan pakaiannya serba hitam.

Tao bahkan baru tahu kalau Kris memiliki tattoo kalajengking di lengan sebelah kiri miliknya

"Resiko?" Kris mengangguk pelan.

"Resiko itu adalah, kau harus mengorbankan setengah umurmu dan kau harus berani mengorbankan satu nyawa yang berarti bagimu. Bila tidak punya, kau harus berani mengambil setengah kekuatan setiap kesatria yang berdampak mereka akan lemah karena setengahnya kau ambil. Kalaupun kau berhasil, ditanganmu akan ada luka goresan panjang dan permanen. Setiap kau memandangi luka itu, sakit akan terasa disekujur tubuhmu. Itu adalah resiko pengendali waktu." Jelas Kris dengan nada serius miliknya. Tao mengangguk mengerti. Gila, dia bisa melakukan hal itu.

Kris mengambil sebatang ranting, ia memanggil Tao untuk mendekat padanya. Tao mendekat pada Kris. Ranting itu di arahkan pada tanah yang nampak gembur itu.

"Sebagai kesatria, kau harus paham tentang segitiga kehidupan." Kris menggambar sebuah segitiga. Sukses sekali membuat Tao mengernyit heran. Kris masih berekspresi serius.

"Segitiga kehidupan?" tanya Tao. Kris mengangguk perlahan.

"Apa yang kau lihat darinya?"

Tao memperhatikan gambar segitiga milik Kris. Apa Kris akan mengajarinya matematika?

"3 titik?" Kris sedikit tersenyum mendengar ucapan Tao.

"Yup, kau benar sekali Tao. 3 titik ini melambangkan 3 hal disetiap sisi kehidupan manusia. Kau tahu itu?" tanya Kris sambil menatap Tao. Tao diam sejenak dan menggeleng. Kris menghela nafas sedikit. Ini artinya, ia benar-benar harus mengajari Tao dari dasar. Kris kembali menatap segitiga buatannya.

"Artinya adalah 3 dalam kelompok kehidupan manusia, kita bagi menjadi 4 kelompok agar mudah kau mengerti. Ada 3 hal yang tak akan pernah kembali di hidup ini. Waktu, perkataan dan kesempatan." Kris menggores 3 garis didalam segitiga itu. "Ada 3 hal yang membuat manusia dapat dewasa seutuhnya..Kesabaran, ketulusan dan rasa syukur." Jelas Kris kemudian. Ia kembali menggores di dalam segitiga. " Ada 3 hal yang tidak pernah kekal. Harta, jabatan dan cinta manusia. Mengapa? Kalau kekal, manusia itu harusnya hidup selamanya, tapi mereka harus kembali pada hakekatnya. Dan ada 3 hal yang membuat kita berharga. Komitmen, Kerendahan hati dan kejujuran." Jelas Kris detil dan tenang. Tao diam, sedikit takjub juga mendengar penjelasan Kris.

"3 hal dalam setiap aspek hidup..?" Kris mengangguk ketika mendengar nada suara Tao yang bingung.

"Kalau kau perhatikan, garis yang aku buat ini sama seperti 3 dalam 4, jumlahnya 12. Itu adalah kita, Tao. 12 Legenda yang menghilang. Manusia kini banyak yang melupakan 3 makna dalam setiap kelompok kehidupan. Banyak yang berpendapat cinta itu kekal, padahal tidak…akan ada masa dimana cinta itu harus musnah..banyak yang mengatakan kesempatan akan kembali, tapi tidak akan pernah. Kau paham sekarang makna segitiga?" tanya Kris. Tao mengangguk dengan senyum kecilnya. Kris mengangguk lega.

Semilir angin lembut kembali menerpa keduanya.

Tao menatap patung seorang gadis cantik dengan sayap capung transparan miliknya.

"Siapa wanita cantik itu, Kris?" tanya Tao yang pandangannya tak lepas dari patung gadis itu. Kris tersenyum.

"Dia adalah The Black Pearl..Alexa. itu adalah kau, Tao." jawa Kris dengan nada lembutnya. Tao sedikit terperangah juga. Kalau diperhatikan, struktur wajah dirinya dan patung itu tidak begitu beda. Tao melirik Kris. Dia penasaran juga sekarang, seperti apa Kris yang reinkarnasi dari Richard?

"Ayolah, aku harus melatihmu. Kita akan mulai dengan tehnik pernafasan, kau harus mulai dari nol." Kris membuang wajah dan berjalan mendahului Tao. membiarkan imagenya indah diterpa angin lembut yang menerbangkan helaian tiap rambut siapapun.

Tao melirik patung gadis gadis yang dikatakan adalah Alexa, itu artinya adalah Tao. Tao tersenyum sedikit.

.

.

.

HOHOHO~ kembali lagi~ wkwkwkwkwk.

Ah, sudah chap 4 toh~! Tapi entah mengapa sambutannya menurun gitu, jadi gak semangat nih buat lanjut :"V #dilemparsendalbekassehun

Wkwkwkwk, bercanda-bercanda, saya tidak memaksa untuk review. Wkwk :3

Well, review please?

Onegai senpai~~ :"V *woy

Sign,

Raichi


	5. Chapter 5

Title : MAMA

Author : Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi

Rated : T

Pairing : Main Pair (KrisTao and KaiSoo sebagai main pair) couple lain akan bermunculan seiring berlanjutnya fict

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Supranatural

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent.

Summary : Huang Zi Tao tidak pernah menyangka, kalau dia adalah satu dari 12 Legenda yang hilang, dan dia adalah mutiara hitam ke-12 dari 11 yang hilang. "Semua menghilang untuk satu dunia yang baru, Bumi. Tempatmu sekarang tinggal, bocah." IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO AND KAISOO HERE. COUPLE LAIN BERMUNCULAN SEIRING FICT BERLANJUT.

 **Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

 **NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS XD**

 **.**

 **.**

Tao nampak terengah kelelahan. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau akan lelah seperti ini hanya karena melatih pernafasan yang dimodifikasi dengan Kris dan harus ditambah dengan bernafas DI ATAS AWAN DENGAN KETINGGIAN YANG TIDAK BISA DIKATAKAN TIDAK TINGGI DAN DENGAN TEKANAN OKSIGEN YANG RENDAH.

"Ada apa? Kau kelelahan lagi?" Tanya Kris didepannya yang duduk memperhatikan Tao.

"Kau..hahh…gila, udara disini sedikit…hahhh…bagaimana mungkin…hahh…." Tao terengah kelelahan. Kris menghela nafas. Mungkin dia agak keterlaluan.

Kris menyihir awan yang mereka duduki ini padat hingga keduanya bisa duduk. Tao memang harus mulai dari nol, tapi Kris bukan tipe sabaran yang akan menunggu Tao untuk lama agar bisa mengontrol kekuatannya.

Tao. Harus. Segera. Berhasil. Bagaimanapun. Caranya.

Kris diam sejenak. Tao kembali berusaha bernafas normal. Ide gila mulai memasuki kepala Kris.

"Hey Tao." panggil Kris. Tao menoleh.

"Hm-"

Kris dengan cepat mendekati wajah Tao, hidung keduanya bahkan bersentuhan. Mata Tao membelak kaget dan otaknya tidak bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang. Tao menahan nafas.

"A…APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SIALAN?!" dengan refleks, Tao langsung memukul pipi Kris. Tao bangkit. "APA KAU GILA?! KAU SUDAH TIDAK WARAS RUPANYA! TERNYATA INI ALASAN KAU MEMBAWAKU KE ATAS AWAN, KAU AKAN MELAKUKAN PELECEHAN SEKSUAL PADAKU KETIKA AKU KELELAHAN!" Tao berapi-api. Ia membentak Kris, sementara Kris..? tunggu, kenapa ia terkekeh?

"Ya, kembangkan itu.." Tao mengernyit heran.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Tao. Kris menyeringai sedikit.

"Pertahankan itu. Sadarkah? Kau membentakku dengan sekali nafas, itu artinya paru-parumu sudah mulai terbiasa. Ini akan membuatmu terbiasa ketika aku melakukan banyak trik sihir untukmu. Bagus, perkembangan yang bagus. Dan oh ya, pukulanmu kuat juga ternyata." Tao terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan Kris. kalau dipikir, sebenarnya Kris ada benarnya. Ia kelelahan dan berusaha bernafas. Selama ini, ia bernafas lega dengan banyak oksigen. Sekarang, Kris membawanya ke tempat yang membuatnya harus terbiasa dengan oksigen yang sedikit.

"Baiklah, latihan pernafasanmu sudah cukup hari ini. Ini sudah sore, kau tentu tidak mau pulang terlalu malam. Hutan adalah tempat yang misterius ketika gelap," Ujar Kris. Kris bangkit dan menyerahkan tangannya pada Tao. "Ayo, kau mau aku tinggalkan disini dan memilih terjun hingga kau mati, bocah?" tanya Kris. Tao sedikit cemberut mendengar ucapan Kris. Tao menerima tangan Kris. Kris langsung menarik tubuh Tao dalam pelukannya, dan seketika sayap Kris membentak lebar dan keduanya terjun dari awan itu.

Tao menatap takjub dengan pemandangan dibawahnya. Kastil Kris di hutan nampak begitu kecil, pohon-pohon hutan yang menjulang nampak mungil ketika Tao diatasnya.

Tao melirik Kris. Kris dengan wajah tenangnya yang ditimpa cahaya mentari sore, rambut pirangnya yang tertiup dengan angin dan matanya yang tajam. Sayapnya yang lebar membawa terbang keduanya. Entah mengapa, Kris yang tertimpa cahaya mentari sore nampak begitu indah. Dan ketika matanya melihat arah pipinya yang memerah, ah..pukulan Tao memang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan tadi.

Kris melirik Tao.

"Ada apa?" Tao menggeleng.

"Itu..apa sakit? Pukulanku tadi..lumayan keras, kan?" tanya Tao takut-takut. Kris menggeleng.

"Tidak, itu akan sembuh dengan sendirinya." Ujar Kris. Keduanya turun menuju kastil Kris. Disana, ada seorang pria dengan wajah lembut yang menyambut keduanya.

"Kris, Nat bilang dia sudah menemukan Reinkarnasi dari Ray dan Drake..mereka bernama Lay dan Chen.. Nat dan Suho akan segera berbicara pada mereka.." ujar pria berwajah lembut itu..

Ah, siapa nama Pria ini? Tao lupa..tapi wajah lembutnya nyaris mirip seperti seorang wanita.

"Baiklah, Luhan. Aku mengerti. Kembalilah kedalam kastil. Sebentar lagi makan malam akan selesai dibuatkan dengan para pelayan kastil, kan?" tanya Kris. Luhan mengangguk dan meninggalkan keduanya. Luhan berhenti sebentar dan berbalik lagi. "Oh ya! Untuk pakaian pacarmu itu, Sehun sudah meletakkannya di atas mobilnya." Ujar Luhan lalu terkekeh kecil, lalu meninggalkan Kris dan Tao yang sedikit canggung. Kris menghela nafas sebentar.

"Kau, kembalilah. Hati-hati dijalan. Kau harus ngebut kalau memang takut hutan yang gelap." Ujar Kris dengan sedikit seringainya. Tao berdecak kesal dan berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya.

Tao segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan dengan segera ngebut keluar dari kastil Kris. Kris terkekeh sejenak dan berjalan menuju kastilnya.

Kris terdiam sebentar dan menatap langit.

"Ada yang salah…" desisnya.

.

.

.

Tao nampak tengah makan malam bersama keluarganya. Tao terpaksa harus berhenti di sebuah taman dan meminjam toiletnya untuk berganti pakaian agar ia tak mendapatkan banyak pertanyaan dari keluarganya.

"Bagaimana kencanmu, ZiTao? Kau nampak begitu kelelahan." Ibu ZiTao nampak tengah memperhatikan anak bungsunya ini secara perhatian. ZiTao mengernyit.

"Ah! Bukan! Aku tidak berkencan!" sanggah ZiTao. Zhoumi terkekeh.

"Ayolah, lalu kenapa sifatmu sampai berubah kalau kau bukan sedang jatuh cinta dan berkencan tadi?" tanya Zhoumi. Tao memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Aku sudah dewasa, ada saatnya aku harus berubah. Perubahanku pun aku rasa tidak harus dari cinta, kan?" ZiTao menghela nafas. Seketika, ZiTao malas makan. Ia berdiri dan berjalan.

"Lihat yang sudah kau perbuat Zhoumi." Desis ibu ZiTao. Zhoumi terkekeh kecil.

ZiTao duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, matanya menatap ke luar. Ingatannya memutar ketika Kris hadir dikamarnya untuk berbicara dengannya. Tao lalu kembali teringat pada patung wanita yang ia lihat. Apa mungkin hanya patung dirinya sebagai Alexa? Kalau tidak, apakah Kris masih memiliki patung yang lainnya? Sejujurnya saja, Tao cukup penasaran.

 **Grruukk…**

ZiTao menghela nafas. Sungguh, ia kelaparan sekali. Tapi makan malam dengan keluarganya kadang membuatnya emosi. Apalagi tadi, Zhoumi bena-benar menyebalkan.

Mungkin, makan malam sendiri diluar tidak jadi masalah. Tao ingat kalau tidak salah tak jauh dari rumahnya ada sebuah restoran yang tak begitu mewah namun nyaman dan masakannya terkenal sangat lezat.

ZiTao segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan segera berganti pakaian. Hanya pakaian casual, ia tidak berniat menjadi sang ahli fashion seperti kakaknya yang bisa menghabiskan setengah jam lebih hanya karena ingin makan diluar, bisa bertambah lama kalau kasusnya makan malam bersama kekasihnya, Henry.

ZiTao mengambil dompetnya dan membawa beberapa lembar uang dan segera berjalan turun dari kamarnya dan keluar rumah ketika makan malam keluarganya sudah selesai. Malam ini, ayah mereka terpaksa lembur karena rekan kerja mereka yang dari Paris datang untuk membantu ayahnya.

Semilir angin malam menyejukkan pikiran ZiTao. Mendinginkan kepalanya yang sejujurnya tadi memutarkan ingatannya kepada Kris.

Aneh, kenapa bisa ia memikirkan pria dengan wajah sinis sepertinya dan yang berani melakukan tindak asusila padanya ketika berlatih tadi. Tao mengacak rambutnya sedikit untuk mengenyahkan pikirannya.

Tao duduk disebuah meja dan segera memanggil pelayan. Setelah mencatat menu yang Tao rasa akan mengganjal perutnya, ia kembali terdiam.

Suasana malam ini entah mengapa terasa sangat sepi. Jalanan terlihat sangat sepi. Biasanya, Barcelona tidak seperti ini. Tao melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Masih pukul 8 malam, tapi ini sudah kelewat sepi.

KLING!

Seorang wanita baru saja masuk. Cuaca sedikit dingin, tapi wanita ini hanya mengenakan dress hitam yang sepertinya bahannya tidak begitu tebal. Rambutnya yang kemerahan dibiarkan terurai hingga nampak kalau rambutnya sedikit ikal. Matanya yang biru kehijauan nampak sayu namun menggoda siapapaun. Tubuhnya sangat ramping. Kulitnya berwarna putih susu, wajahnya cantik dengan riasan tegas dan bibir merahnya yang diwarnai dengan lipstick. Ia berjalan masuk dan duduk di meja yang jauh dari Tao. Nampaknya wanita itu tidak makan dan memilih untuk memesan minum.

Dikejauhan, ia menatap ZiTao dan tersenyum kecil. ZiTao mengangguk kecil dan kembali memperhatikan jalanan yang kelewat sepi.

"Maaf menunggu, silahkan hidangannya." Ujar seorang pelayan. Tao melirik dan mengangguk. Setelah pelayan itu pergi, ZiTao mulai menikmati hidangannya. Masakannya enak, tapi pikiran ZiTao yang dipenuhi tanda tanya dan kecurigaan membuat masakan ini sedikit hambar. ZiTao tidak bisa begitu menikmati masakannya. Jalanan semakin sepi, bahkan lampu gedung-gedung nampak redup lalu mati. Hanya ada beberapa lampu jalanan saja yang menyala.

"Tidak beres…" desis ZiTao yang sepertinya sekarang lebih percaya pada instingnya ketimbang logika kepalanya dan penalarannya. Biasanya, ia tidak percaya dengan insting atau apapun itu. ZiTao mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uangnya dan segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Zitao keluar dari restoran itu. Tubuhnya langsung diterpa angin yang cukup kencang dan jalanan yang terlihat kelewat sepi.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang-" ucapan ZiTao terhenti ketika matanya menatap suatu sosok? Entahlah, ZiTao tidak yakin. Matanya semakin menyipit. Anjing? Ketika makhluk itu mendekat ZiTao mulai membelakkan matanya.

Itu bukan anjing!

Tubuhnya sebesar kuda, tubuhnya berwarna hitam dan tak berbulu. kepalanya mirip kepala ular, namun tak memiliki mata. Matanya tertutup oleh kulit. Lidahnya menjulur seperti ular namun ketika mulutnya membuka, ia memiliki gigi seperti paus. Cakarnya panjang dan tajam.

Sial…ada 2 ekor. 2 ekor ada di jalan menuju rumah Tao.

"Ma..makhluk apa ini..?!" desis ZiTao mulai ketakutan.

"Hallo.." sapa sebuah suara. ZiTao berbalik dan menemukan sosok gadis tadi. Wajahnya entah mengapa nampak sedikit pucat.

"No..nona, sebaiknya kita masuk ke restoran, ada makhluk ane-" gadis itu didekati makhluk yang serupa. Anehnya, makhluk itu menggeliat dan duduk di bawah kaki sang gadis. Tao kaget.

"Jangan khawatir, Time Control…peliharaanku yang manis ini tidak akan melukaimu..itu kalau kau mau bekerja sama.." ujar gadis itu. seringai tercetak jelas di bibir merahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya ZiTao dengan nada sedikit kaget. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Aku tahu kau adalah Time Control, pengendali waktu…kau adalah kesatria..aku menyadari kekuatanmu saat kau berada disebuah café beberapa hari yang lalu..kau menghentikan waktu…aku hanya ingin kau menjawab petanyaanku saja..siapa The Black Pearl dan dimana kastil milik reinkarnasi Richard?" tanya gadis itu. Tao menutup mulutnya. Sial, kenapa ia masih begitu penakut?!

Tao berlari ke sembarang arah. Gadis itu menyeringai.

ZiTao terus berlari dan dibelakangnya, kedua monster itu terus berlari mengejarnya. Sial, kemana semua orang?! Kenapa sepi?!

"TOLOOONGG…!" Tao mulai berusaha memekik kencang, namun tiba-tiba, tubuhnya berhenti ketika didepannya ada 2 makhluk yang sejenis. Sial, ini berarti, ia dikepung dengan 4 makhluk yang sama.

"Harusnya kau ikuti ucapanku, dasar bocah.." ujar wanita itu. Tao menahan airmata.

Gadis itu berjalan menjauh. "Kihei you..!" ujar gadis itu dengan nada tenangnya.

RAAAAAAAA….! Keempat monster itu menjerit, Tao menutup matanya. Kalau memang ini akhir hidupnya, setidaknya ia ingin bertemu dengan Kris dan mengatakan kalau kastil Kris dalam baha-

BUUAAAKK..!

Eh? Tao membuka kelopak matanya. Didepannya, ia melihat sosok punggung yang ia kenal membelakangi dirinya. Rambut pirangnya tertiup angin.

"K..Kris..?"

"Bocah, aku datang tepat waktu ternyata..kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kris. Tao hanya mengangguk semangat.

"Ah…reinkarnasi Richard…sang pemimpin dari bagian malam…tidak salah mengapa kau jadi memimpin, kekuatanmu benar-benar di atas rata-rata." Ujar gadis itu dengan nada angkuhnya. Tao dilindungi dengan Kris.

"Ah…itu mengapa aku bisa merasakan keadaan tidak beres ketika menjelang malam tadi, Abby…bagaimana Troy? Apa dia bersamamu?" tanya Kris dengan seringai diwajahnya. Tao memucat.

Abby?! Gadis itu?! gadis yang diceritakan oleh Kris dan Natalie?!

"Ah tidak..Troy sedang sibuk mengisi kekuatan untuk bertukar dengan The Dark Lord..kami ingin mengetahui dimana kastilmu, supaya kami bisa bertandang kesana..dan membawa 'buah tangan'.." Gadis bernama Abby ini menyeringai. Kris tersenyum simpul.

"Aku sudah cukup puas tanpa buah tangan darimu, Abby Watson. Bagaimana anak kalian Sulli? sudah sembuh atau sedang bersama dengan Raja Neraka yang kalian agungkan itu, hm?"

Apa yang dibicarakan dengan Kris dan wanita itu?!

"Sialan kau….kematian Sulli harusnya tidak kau ungkit lagi, brengsek!" mata Abby mulai bersinar dan mengeluarkan cahaya ungu sedikit hitam.

"Kihei you!" Abby menjerit dan ke empat monster tadi langsung menyerang Kris. Kris dengan sigap langsung menghajar dan membunuh 4 monster itu dengan mudah.

Kris menyeringai.

"Harusnya kalian tahu, The Dark Lord tak akan mengembalikan jiwa Sulli.." Abby menahan airmatanya.

"AAAARGGHH..!" tubuh Abby mulai dikelilingi oleh bulu-bulu gagak hitam. Mata wanita itu menjadi merah sepenuhnya. Tangannya seolah mencengkram sesuatu dan melemparkan sebuah gumpalan cahaya berwarna merah pada Kris. Kris mendorong tubuh Tao hingga menabrak sebuah tembok dan Kris melompat ke arah lain. Tao melebarkan matanya tidak percaya.

Wanita itu kini berubah menjadi sosok yang sungguh mengerikan. Wajahnya panjang dan runcing di dagu, matanya merah sepenuhnya dan bercahaya, taringnya panjang dan lidahnya seperti ular. Rambutnya menjadi ular.

Tubuhnya menjadi berwarna hijau gelap dan bersisik seperti ular. Kedua kakinya kini menjadi kaki seperti burung gagak, dipunggungnya, terdapat sepasang sayap gagak yang lebar. Tangannya memiliki cakar panjang dan berkilau. Menampakkan cakar yang lebih tajam dari belati.

Kris menatap tajam. Ia menarik nafas, dan cahaya kini melingkupi Kris. Tao harus menutup matanya karena sinar seterang itu akan membuat matanya sakit. Tak lama, Tao membuka matanya dan ia kini kaget melihat sosok Kris.

Sosok Kris kini nampak lebih gagak dengan baju zirah berwarna perak sedikit emas, dengan tombak panjang berwarna emas dan sepasang sayap naga dipunggungnya. Dibelakang Kris, terdapat seekor kuda yang selalu dikatakan hanya ada di Negeri Dongeng, Pegasus. Namun Pegasus ini memiliki sepasang tanduk kecil berwarna emas dan mata seluruhnya adalah putih.

"TSSSHHHAAAAA…!" sosok Abby yang menjadi monster kini menggumpalkan energi merah ditangannya dan melemparkannya dengan kuat menuju Kris. Kris berwajah tenang dan menangkis energi yang dilemparkan Abby dengan tangannya saja.

Kuda itu mendekati Tao.

"Jangan khawatir, Reinkarnasi Alexa…Richard akan melindungimu. Dia akan melindungimu sama seperti yang terakhir kalinya kalian bersama." Kuda itu bisa bicara.

"H..hah?! terakhir kalinya?!"

TRAAANGG!

Tombak besi milik Kris beradu dengan cakar tajam Abby. Abby menyeringai. Abbya mendorong Kris dan ia berlari mundur. Matanya berkilat marah penuh emosi.

"SERANG DIA..!" Abby memekik dan monster-monster yang tadi menyerang Tao kini bermunculan dan menyerang Richard. Richard dengan cepat lasung menebas dan menusuk monster-monster itu hingga mati.

Darah berwarna hitam mulai mengotori baju zirah Kris dan jalanan. Kris memandang sinis. Mata sebelahnya kini bersinar dan menampakkan tanda Naga miliknya.

Tao kini memandang langit di atas Kris. langit itu bersinar berwarna merah. Kilat beberapa kali menyambar dan awan itu membelah. Suara auman yang maha dahsyat terdengar. Suara yang belum pernah Tao dengar.

Dari atas langit itu, seekor Naga muncul. Naga yang sangat besar, ia terbang memutar sebentar hingga akhirnya berdiri dibelakang Kris. Naga itu mengeram dan matanya bersinar terang. Tangan kanan Kris terangkat dan telapak tangannya mengepal menjadi tinju.

Mulut naga itu membuka dan Tao bisa melihat seolah ada gumpalan api yang menggumpal di mulut naga itu. Kris dengan tiba-tiba langsung membuka telapak tangannya dan naga itu menyemburkan apinya.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAA….!" Abby menjerit dan kabur dengan terbang menjauh.

Kris menurunkan tangannya dan mulai menstabilkan nafasnya. Cahaya pudar kini melingkupi baju zirah, naga, unicorn dan senjatanya hingga seketika menghilang. Langit yang awalnya terbelah dengan warna merah kini menghilang.

Tao benar-benar tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Benar-benar tidak bisa dipikir dengan akal sehat!

Kris melirik Tao dan berlari mendekati Tao.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kris dengan nada sedikit khawatir ketika melihat Tao seolah membeku. Tao mengangguk pada akhirnya. Kris langsung menggendong Tao dan sepasang sayapnya kini keluar dari punggungnya. Tao yang tidak siap dengan sigap langsung memeluk leher Kris. Refleks.

"Tu..tunggu dulu! Tidak baik! Orang-orang bisa melihat ki-"

"Tidak usah khawatir, karena Troy sudah menjadikan seluruh manusia yang tidak memiliki kekuatan special seperti Natalie dan kesatria menjadi batu. Kau harus mengungsi ke kastilku kalau ingin selamat!" ujar Kris. Sayap Kris mulai mengepak dan dengan sekali kepakannya, keduanya terbang dengan cepat.

Tao masih syok.

"Semuanya..menjadi batu…? Keluargaku…?"

"Ya..mereka menjadi batu sekarang..."

.

.

TBC

.

.

WKWKWKWKWK, maaf telat update :v terlalu asik mainin Empire bikin luva diri :"V #flakk

Gimana pertarungannya? Agak kurang imajiner kayaknya ya? Maklum, lagi rada malas menghayal :""""" galau berat badan naik gara-gara lebaran. Lebaran bikin badan LEBAR an :"3

OKE, cukup sekian curcol gak mutu ini.

Review please? Kritik dan saran yang membantu sangat diharapkan ^^

Sign,

Raichi


End file.
